


ARİSTOKRAT

by Kjongkaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, ChanBaek - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Infertility, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Park Chanyeol, aristokrat, aristokratchanyeol, aristokratkyungsoo, aşırı uyarılma, bakım sonrası, dokai, hizmetçi, hizmetçibaekhyun, hizmetçijongin, hizmetçikai, rızasızseksyoktur, sex tears, çoklu orgamzlar
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjongkaa/pseuds/Kjongkaa
Summary: "Sizi seviyorum efendim." Bir hizmetkar, hizmetçilerinden nefret eden efendiye aşık olur. Efendi ve hizmetkar arasındaki zarif, romantik bir fantezi.Uyarlama bir hikayedir.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	1. GİRİŞ

Efendisi elindeki dosyaları incelerken, onu izliyordu. Beyaz saçları, beyaz teni, beyaz kıyafetleri ile masasının başında, sağ kolu karnında elleri yumruk şeklinde bekliyordu. Efendisi soru sormadığı takdirde konuşması yasaktı. Bu evdeki bütün hizmetçiler için geçerliydi bu.

Efendisi sinirli sinirli kağıtları çevirirken, çıkardığı sesle daldığını fark etti ve gözlerini peş peşe kırparak kendisine geldi.

Efendisi onun kıyafetlerine zıt, simsiyah giyinmişti. Sağ göz rengi siyah, sol göz rengi kırmızıydı. Baekhyun bunun nedenini bilmiyordu. Diğer merak ettiğini şeyler listesindeydi. Efendisi hakkında bilgileri sınırlıydı, aslında onun hakkında kendi ağzından bir şeyler duymamıştı.

Baekhyun, olduğu yerle soğuk terler döktü.

Efendisi hem soğuk hem çok korkunç biriydi.

Sertçe yutkundu.

Efendisi, dosyalarla işi bittiğinde Baekhyun'a uzattı. Baekhyun, kurallar gereği sağ eliyle dosyaya uzanırken, sol eliyle diğer kolunu destekleyip dosyayı aldı.

Geçen gün, kolidorda yürürken sırf bu hata yüzünden, birinin vücudunda çok derin yaralar oluşmuştu.

"Gidebilirsin." Kulaklarının günde bir defa duyduğu kalın ses, onun tekrar ürkmesine neden oldu.

Baekhyun, efendisiyle göz göze gelmemeye dikkat ederek başını doksan derece eğerek selam verdi ve arkasını dönerek kapıya doğru yürüdü.

"Ah, bekle." Aniden yerinde put kesildi ve korkarak açtığı büyütmüş olduğu gözleriyle arkasını döndü ve dönerken kolunun altındaki dosyadan bir tane kağıt yere düştü.

Baekhyun, efendisine baktığında koltuğundan kalmış ona doğru geliyordu.

Baekhyun bu sefer peş peşe yutkundu.

İşte şimdi onunda canını yakacaktı.

Efendisinin uzun saçları kaşlarının hepsini kapatmıştı. Ama Baekhyun çatık kaşlarını, sinirli ifadesini, sıktığı dişlerini görmesede, tahmin edebiliyordu.

"Al onu."

Baekhyun titreyen vücuduyla eğildi ve kağıdı yerden aldı.

Efendisi, sağ elinin işaret parmağını ileri geri oynatarak " Buraya gel." dedi.

Baekhyun, şimdi daha çok korkuyordu.

Efendisi diğerlerine yaptığı gibi acı verecek şeyler yapacaktı. Gözleri dolmaya başladı. Titremekten ayakta zor duruyordu. Korkudan o kadar çok titriyordu ki efendisinin görmemesi imkansızdı.

Efendisi, odasının bir köşesinde aksesuar niyetine bulundurduğu bastonu -çünkü Baekhyun hiç onu bastonu kullanırken görmemişti - aldı ve Baekhyun'un sağ omzuna dokundurdu. Baekhyun mesajı alarak dizleri üzerine çöktü. Ve sonra elleriyle ayaklarının hizasına kapanarak " Özür dilerim." dedi. Korkudan ağlamamak için dişlerini sıktığı için sesi titrek çıkmıştı.

Efendisi elindeki bastonu onun omuzlarından kollarına doğru gezintiye çıkarttı.

Baekhyun, ne olduğunu anlamadan bir anda, sağ omzundan ellerine doğru gittikçe şiddeti artan acıyı hissetti. 

Ve sonrası, onun için karanlıktı.

🌱🌱🌱

Baekhyun, gözlerini açtığında bembeyaz nevresimleri olan yatakda, sol omzunun üzerine uzanmış yatıyordu. Vücudunda hissettiği rüzğar ile çırılçıplak olduğunu anladı. Yavaşça yatakda oturdu. Olduğu oda kendi kaldığı odadan çok daha büyüktü.

Yatağın yanında, iki lamba hariç ışık yoktu. Sol tarafında yerden tavana doğru uzanan pencerenin biri açıktı. 

Odadaki renkler gri, siyah ve beyazdan oluşuyordu. Oturduğu yatakdan başka hiçbir şey yoktu odada.  
Baekhyun yatakdan kalkmaya çalışırken boğazından çeken zincirler yüzünden istediğini gerçekleştiremedi.

Şaşkın ve korkmuş gözleriyle elini boynuna götürdü ve bileğinden az daha ince, gri zincirlere dokundu. Kafasını arkaya çevirdi. Gözleri zinciri takip ederek nereye bağlandığına baktı. Duvarın yüzeyinde siyah renkte, Park Aristokların simgesi vardı. Ve o simge, ensesindeki-aynı simgeye- bağımlılık simgesine bağlıydı.

Odanın kapısı açıldığında bakışları anında oraya döndü ve onu gördü.

Efendisi kapıyı kapatmadan Baekhyun'nun önüne geldi. Keskin bakışların tek hedefiydi şuan.

Boyunun uzunluğundan ve Baekhyun'nun hala yatakda oturduğunu hesaba katarsak aralarında boy farkı, çoktu.

Baekhyun kafasını kaldırmaya korkuyordu ama ona bakmasına engel olamadı.

Tam gözlerine bakarak " Efendim." dedi.


	2. Bölüm 1

Soğuk kış akşamı Baekhyun, sağ elindeki bıçağa baktı.

Gerçekten bunu yapabilir miydi?

Onu bırakabilir miydi?

Elindeki bıçağın parlak kısmına yağan kar kristalleri eriyip damla halinde ayakkabısının üstüne damlıyordu. Esen şiddetli rüzğar saçlarını dağıtıyor ve getirdiği kar taneleri saçlarını ıslatıyordu.

Ama bu umrumda değildi.

Düşündüğü başka şeyler vardı.

Sağ elindeki bıçağı kaldırarak boynuna götürdü.

"Asla yakalanmamalıydım. Kesinlikle...yakalanmamalıydım..."

🌱🌱🌱

Odanın ortasında tek kişilik yatağa bırakılan beyaz takımı aldı ve ayna karşısına geçerek üzerine doğru tuttu. Sandığından, daha kolay olacak gibiydi.

🍃GEÇMİŞ

"Hizmetçi olmayı denemem gerektiğini mi düşünüyorsun?"

"Evet, adamım."Üniversite yıllında tanıştığı arkadaşı Ten, onu onayladı."Duyduğuma göre, parası çok iyiymiş."

Baekhyun ile sık sık takılmasalarda, ikisininde kararsız kaldığı konuları sormak için ilk akıllarına gelen, birbirleriydi. Ve her defasında alınan kararlar ikisi içinde en iyisi olmuştu. Bu yüzden Baekhyun, Ten'e güveniyordu.

Ten önündeki tatlısını yerken, Baekhyun acı kahvesini yudumladı.

"Bazı saf kanlar kendilerine hizmetçi arıyormuş..."

Saf kan..

Saf kan. Diğer bir değişle Aristokratlar. Asil bir ailede ve mistik güçlerle doğarlar. Normal insanlardan daha güçlülerdir ve çok daha uzun süre yaşarlar. Çok çok uzun bir süre...

"...yani ben öyle duydum." Baekhyun'nun mimiklerini tartarken göz ucuyla sordu Ten.

"Böyle biriyle bizzat tanışmak için fazla korkak biriyim." dedi Baekhyun.

Üstelik bu işi alırsa, Baekhyun bir hizmetçi olacaktı.

Hizmetçi=?

Ama Baekhyun hizmetçilerin ne yaptığını bile bilmiyordu. Yine de Aristokların neye benzediğini merak ediyordu.

🍃SON

Eline geçirdiği beyaz eldivenleri ile artık üstünü giyinmesi bitmişti. Onlar hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Daha doğrusu hizmetçilik hakkında bildiklerinden bile emin değildi.

Her an kaçıp buradan gitmek ister gibi bir hali vardı. Neden böyle olduğunu bilmiyordu Baekhyun. Evin sessiz ve çok az ışık ile aydınlatılmış korkunç görüntüsü mü onu ürkütmüştü emin değildi.

Çok fazla strest altında kaldığından, böyle olduğunu düşündü ve rahatlamak için dua etmeye başladı.

🌱🌱🌱

"Baekhyun?... İsmin Baekhyun, değil mi?"

"Evet." Kendisine yardımcı olacak hizmetçiyi takip etmeye başladı.

"İlk olarak efendimizi göreceksin..." Baekhyun geçtikleri yerlerin karanlık oluşundan ürkmüştü. "...Detayları daha sonra öğrenirsin, şimdilik sadece dinle." Baekhyun, Xiumin görmesede kafasını sallayarak anladığını belli etmek istedi.

"Efendimizin ismi Chanyeol. Onunla tanıştığında nazikçe ismini söyle ve itaatkar bir tavır takın." Baekhyun koridordan koridora geçerken hepsinin birbirinden farklı olduğunu gördü. Her kolidorun duvarlarındaki desen farklıydı.

Lambaların şekli, büyüklükleri; halıların desenleri...

Girdikleri koridor, buraya gelene kadar geçtikleri arasında, en aydınlık olanıydı.

Duvarlarda aralarında bir metre bulunacak şekilde sıralanmış sekiz lamba, Baekhyun'nun hoşuna gitmişti.

"Bana ya da efendimize başka bir şey söyleme. Çeneni kapalı tut ve sana ne denirse onu yap."

"Peki." Baekhyun beyaz saçındaki bir tutamı, gözünün önünden çekti ve en saygılı duruşunu ayarladı.

Önüne geldikleri kapı evin çoğu yerinde kullanılan kahverengindeydi. Her iki taraftan açılan iki kapısı vardı ve yan yana beş kişinin rahatlıkla geçebileceği genişlikteydi.

Xiumin, yüksek kapının kolunu indirdi ve geçmesi için elini uzattı. Baekhyun yavaş adımlarla içeri adımladı ve nefesini tutarak ne ile karşılaşacağını düşündü. Xiumin kapıyı arkasından kapattı.

Şimdi efendisi ile odada tek kalmıştı.

Park Chanyeol Aristokrat. Park ailesinin başındaki kişi.

Efendisi olacak adam kalçasını masasına dayamış, iki eli kalçasının yanında masayı tutuyordu. Baekhyun'nun zıttı olarak tamemen simsiyah giyinmişti. Saçları alnında virgül şeklinde yapılmıştı. Açık olan alnının altındaki gözü kırmızıydı, diğeri ise siyah. Baekhyun o an aristokratların hepsinin böyle mi olduğunu düşündü. Uzun boylu, ciddi yüz ifadesi, korkunç ve... yakışıklı.

Masasını üstündeki lamba hariç ışık yoktu. Oda hoş bir karanlığa mahkum gibiydi. O an efendisinin en sevdiği rengin siyah olduğunu düşündü. Bu da evin her yerinin karanlık oluşundan belliydi.

Kendisi, odada tek beyazdı. Beyaz saçları, beyaz teni ve beyaz takımı...

"Uh...İyi günler efendim. İsmim Baekhyun." Sesinin titremesi kendisini ele veriyordu ama karşısındaki efendisinden bunu anladığına dair bir belirti görmedi, belki de umursamıyordu. Baekhyun'a göre o, ilk andan beri korkutucu görünüyordu.

Efendisi sağ elini tuttuğu masadan çekerek havaya kaldırdı ve işaret parmağı ile Baekhyun'u yanına çağırdı.

Efendisinin sağ elinin avucundaki Park simgesi kendisini beli edercesine parlamaya başladı. Baekhyun ensesine yakın duran elin, ne yaptığını ilk anlamadı ama sonra boynundan ensesine doğru hafif bir yanma hissetti. Efendisi elini geri çekti. Elindeki simgeyi görmesiyle az önce Xiumin'in dedikleri aklına geldi.

Park ailesinin simgesi artık ensesiydeydi. Simge boynundan ensesine doğru kalın çizgi şeklinde olup, iki ucu ensesisin tam ortasındaki büyük simgenin yanlarında bitiyordu.

Artık Park ailesinin kontrolü altındaydı ya da Chanyeol isimli bu kişinin kontrolünü altına girmiş mi demeliydim!

🌱🌱🌱

"Dikkatlice dinle" dedi Xiumin.

Dün efendisiyle görüşme sonrası hizmetçi olarak işe alınmıştı. Bu sabah asıl işine başlayacaktı. Xiumin onun kalacağı odayı gösterdi ve evdeki görevleri hakkında onu bilgilendiriyordu.

"Nasıl desem... efendimiz biraz... soğuk kalplidir. Efendimizin önünde gerekmedikçe kesinlikle hareket etme. Her zaman tertipli ve soğuk kanlı olmalısın. Bunu yapmazsan sana verilen ayrıcalığı kaybedersin. Akşam işin bittiğinde odana gidip orada kalmalısın."

Baekhyun efendisine hizmet eden tek hizmetçi seçilmişken, diğerleri evin temizliğinden sorumlulardı. Diğer hizmetçilerden ayrılmasının nedeni, hem efendisinin kişisel hizmetçisi hem de boş zamanlarında evin temizliğini yapmasıydı. Yani, efendisinin odası hariç genel görevi, köşkteki boş odaları bile her gün temizlemesiydi. Temizledikten sonra eşyaları nereden aldıysa aynı yerine koymalıydı.

Chanyeol'un odasına giren tek hizmetçi Baekhyun'du. Bunun ayrıcalık mı yoksa kabus mu olducağına emin olamamıştı. Çünkü efendisinden bir sıcaklık, hissetmemişti. Soğuk bakışlı, sürekli çatık kaşlarla duran efendisi onu ürkütüyordu.

Diğer hizmetçilerle konuşmak kesinlikle yasaktı. Nedense Efendi Chanyeol, hizmetçilerin birbirleriyle konuşmasından nefret ediyordu.

"Böyle bir pozisyonun bu kadar çok kısıtlaması olduğunu bilmiyordum." Baekhyun elindeki kağıtta yazılan; yapması ve yapmaması gereken maddeleri okurken sıkıntıyla kafasını kaşıdı.

Hizmetçi=Sıkıntı

🌱🌱🌱

"Um... Efendim?" Baekhyun postacının bıraktığı zarfları alarak, anında efendisinin kapısında buldu kendisini. "Efendim?Um... postanız var.."

"Belki burada değildir." Baekhyun, elindeki zarfları odasındaki masasının üstüne bırakmayı düşündü. " Off, kapıyı öylece açamam ki..." Son kez kulağını kapıya dayadı. Efendisi içerde ise bir hareketlilik veya ses duymayı bekledi. Yoksa elindeki zarfları nasıl ona verecekti bilmiyordu. Ya sonra unutursa, ona kızabilirdi.

O an, kapı içerden açıldı ve Baekhyun kendisini içeriye doğru sendelerken buldu.

"Ahh! Hayır...!" Baekhyun son anda efendisinin göğsüne kafasını çarpmadan milimler kala durabildi. Aslında korkudan bedeni kaskatı kesilmişti. "Ah.. Çok üzgünüm!" Korkarak söyledi. Kafasını kaldırmamış, gözlerine bakmamıştı. En azından bu konuda dikkatli davranıp kızgınlığını arttırmak istemiyordu.

Chanyeol, burnundan soludu. Baekhyun'nun alnındaki saçları hareket etti. Gözleri hala omuzlarındaydı. Chanyeol bu laubalilik karşında kaşlarını çattı ve boğazındaki hırlamasından dolayı çıkan boğuk sesini durdurmadı. Karşısındaki beyaz saçlı çocuğu siddetle odanın açık kapısından kolidora itekledi. Baekhyun sertçe itilmesiyle - resmen uçmuştu- sırtını duvara çarptı. Hem göğsü hem sırtı sızlamaya başladı. Hatta çoktan mor izler bile oluşmuştur diye düşündü. Çünkü teni çok hassasdı.

"Bu da ...ne...ne oluyor...hava.." Baekhyun anında iki eliyle boğazına sarıldı. Nefes alamıyordu. Kafasını zorlukla kaldırıp gözlerini tam karşısında dikilen efendisine kaldırdı. Gözleri yarı açıktı ve net göremiyordu. Görebildiği kadarıyla Chanyeol'un bu haline hiç rastlanmamıştı.

Bir anda ne olduğunu anlamadan havadaki ağırlaşma kayboldu ve derin derin nefes almaya başladı. Elindeki tuttuğu zarflar yerde dağınık olarak saçılmıştı. Zarfları hala derin nefes alarak ve boynunu tutarak toplamaya başladı. Efendisine uzattı ve "Ben... postanızı verecektim."dedi.

Chanyeol, çenesini sıktı ve kaşlarını daha çok çattı. Üstündeki uzun çeketini savurarak sert ve uzun adımlarla Baekhyun'u hem cevapsız hem yalnız bıraktı.

Baekhyun, arkasından ona baktı.

Korkudan tuttuğu nefesi serbest bıraktı. Az kalsın korkudan altına yapacaktı. Kalbi ağzında atıyordu. Hayatında hiç bu kadar korkmamıştı.

Yavaşça yerinden doğruldu ve koridorun sağına soluna bakarak az önceki olaya tanık olan var mı diye baktı. Kendisinden başkası olmadığı için mutlu olmuştu.

"Oh..Çok korkunçtu. "dedi üstündeki takımını düzeltirken. Sonra aklına kısa sürede olsa nefessiz kalması geldi. "Bu onların özel güçleri mi yani?" Vücudunu sarsan titremesini kontrol edemedi. "Bu mistik felan değil, korkutucu bir güç." dedi.

Az kalsın efendisinin üzerine düşecekti, sadece olan buydu. Ve sadece bu yüzden mi efendisi çok sinirlenmişti?

Acaba, bana dokunmak istemedi mi ?

Öyle olmalıydı, çünkü Baekhyun başka bir bahane bulamıyordu. 

Elindeki zarfları efendisinin odasına bırakmak için kapısı açık kalan odaya yürüdü. Masaya elindekileri bıraktı ve tam dönüp gidecekken gözüne masanın yanında yerde dağılmış kağıtları gördü.

"Fotoğraf mı o?" Baekhyun yere çömelerek kağıtların arasında yarısı gözüken fotoğrafı aldı. "Chanyeol mü bu?" dedi fotoğrafta en sağdaki siyah saçlı çocuğu gördü. En solda ise kırmızı saçlı biri vardı. Baekhyun, onu bir yerden tanıdığını düşündü. Siması çok tanıdıktı ama adı aklına bir türlü gelmedi.

🌱🌱🌱

🐻 DOKAI 🐧

"Ünlü Aristokrat Do Kyungsoo dedikolara göre iktidarsız!" Kyungsoo, sabah haberlere baktığında kendisi hakkında çıkan yanlış haber ile sinirle televizyonu kapattı.

Do Kyungsoo Aristokrat.

Do ailesinin başındaki tek kişi. Aslında çoğu aristoklara göre daha samimi, güler yüzlü ve sıcak kanlı. Evindeki hizmetçilerden hiçbiri kendisinden çekinmez. Toplamda iki hizmetçiye sahip. Çevresinden en az hizmetçiye sahip aristokrat. Ve bundan hiç rahatsız değil. Toplumun sözlerine göre yaşamayan birisi. Hatta hizmetçi olarak işe aldığı kişi onun sevgilisi. Ve bunu bütün ülke biliyor.

Kim jongin.

>  
Hizmetçisi ve sevgilisi...

Kyungsoo, yanında sırtı ona dönük yatan sevgilisine döndü ve sağ kolunu, belinin üstünden uzatarak çıplak karnını varla yok arasında okşamaya başladı.

"Hımm...uyurken bana dokunma demiştim." Jongin, rahatsızca kıpırdandı.

Kyungsoo, sol kolunu sevgilisinin başının altında geçirerek Jongin'in sinir olmasını daha çok tetikleyecek şeyi yaparak yakınına çekti. Burnunu sevgilinin ona doğru uyku sersemiyle dönmesi sonucu yakın duran kulağına sürttü. "Hah? Dedin mi?" dedi Jongin'in sevmediği şekilde gülerek. Kyungsoo'nun sağ eli çoktan dar siyah baksır giymiş sevgilisinin üstündeydi. "Hadi yapalım." dedi Kyungsoo, Jongin'in uyku sersemliğini umursamadan. Sol elinin parmakları çoktan Jongin'in sıcak mağarasını açmasını zorlayarak dudaklarında geziniyordu.

"Ah.."Jongin, efendisinin ellerinin çok uygunsuz zamanda yanlış yerlerde olmasından dolayı inlemesini tutamadı. Aslında kendisini rüyada zannediyordu. Bedeni uyku evresinden çıkamamış gibiydi. "Neyi yapalım?" diye sordu Jongin. Bunun rüya olması gerekiyordu. Ama penisini tutan eller hiçte rüya gibi değildi. "Bekle, hey Kyungsoo...?" Kyungsoo, Jongin'in konuşmak için araladığı dudaklarına parmaklarını sokmak için fırsat bulunca bunu hiç kaçırmadı. Ama keyfini başka bir şey kesinlikle kaçırmıştı.

O an odalarının kapısını açan evindeki son ve ikinci hizmetçi Suho.

"Suho!"

"Evet, efendim?" Jongin, utandığı için Kyungsoo'nun kollarından kurtularak yerde duran siyah gömleğini üstüne giydi.

"Tanrı aşkına kapıyı çal. Biraz eğlenmek üzereydim ve sen mahvettin!" Kyungsoo'nun bir gözü üstünü kırmızı yanaklarla giyinmeye çalışan Jongin'in üzerindeydi.

"Efendim, ama..." Gözleri yatakda sinirle yüzünü ovalayan efendisi ile koşarak banyoya giren Jongin'e kaydı. "...kapıyı çalsam bile rahatsız olacakmışsınız gibi hissettim."

Kyungsoo, yanında ellerini arkasına bağlamış, uzun sarı saçlı hizmetçisine bakışlarını çevirdi. "Ne olacağını biliyorsan hiç girmemeliydin o halde!" diyerek isyan etti.

"Ofise gelmeniz gerekiyor. Yapılması gereken bir sürü iş var."

"Tamam, tamam." Kyungsoo kaçacak bir yeri olmadığını bilerek geçiştirdi. Bacaklarının üstündeki yorganı kaldırarak baksırıyla birlikte evinin ikinci katındaki ofisine gitmek için kapıya yöneldi. Bir an önce işlerini bitirip, sevgilisini yemeği düşünüyordu. İşte bu yüzden işler hemen bitmeliydi.

"Bekleyin, efendim. Önce giyinin!"


	3. Bölüm 2

Suho, elindeki dosyalara baktı. Dosyaların acilen efendisine verilmesi gerekiyordu. Ama ofisine girerse, ne ile karşılaşacağını da çok iyi biliyordu. Büyük ihtimal sevişmelerine tanık olacaktı.

Kararsızlıkla, ofisin kapısının önünde ileri geri yürümeye başladı.

🌱🌱🌱

🐧 DOKAI 🐻

Ofisin mavi duvarlarına yankılanan inlemeler, çıplak bedenlerin birbirine çarpan sesleri, sesli alınan nefesler ve iki insanın isimleri, doruğa ulaşan çiftin tekrar arzu ile dolmasını sağlıyordu.

"Ahh.. hah.." Jongin zevkten sulanan gözlerini kapatarak kafasını sevgilisinin omuzuna yasladı. Bedeni artık onu dinlemiyordu. Bütün dikkati, içinde ona zevkin doruklarından daha farklı şeyler hissettiren sevgilisinin erkekliğindeydi.

Kyungsoo, sevgilisinin yorulduğunu anlayıp kalçalarından tutarak erkekliği üzerinde kaldırıp indirmeye başladı. Jongin'i tüketiyordu. Sınırlarına kadar zorluyordu onu.

Ama bu konuda ikisi de itirazda bulunmuyordu.

Kyungsoo, bir eliyle Jongin'in omuzlarından düşen siyah gömleği daha çok aşağı çekti, çıplak sırtını dudaklarıyla ıslak yollar ve kırmızı izler bırakmaya başladı. Tanrı biliyor ya Jongin diye ölüyordu, dayanamıyordu.

Jongin, sevgilisinin omzundan kafasını zorlukla kaldırdı ve sevgilisini görmek için başını yana çevirdi.

Kyungsoo esmer, sıcak ve yumuşak sırttan dudaklarını çekerek Jongin'in ona dönmüş yanağına öpücük kondurdu ama dudaklarını oradan çekmedi. Nasıl çekebilirdi ki, Kyungsoo'yu baştan çıkartan ten ve koku oradayken.

Dudaklarının dolaştığı yerlerde, bir zaman sonra burnu ile dolaşmaya başladı.

Jongin kısık gözleri ile bu hale nasıl geldiklerini düşündü.

Sabah kahvaltıdan sonra efendisinin odasına, işlerinde yardımcı olmak için girdiğinde Kyungsoo onu sıkıştırmıştı ve hemen şimdi yapmak istiyorum demişti. Jongin, Kyungsoo öyle dediğinde her zamanki gibi işlerinle ilgilenmem gerek demişti.

Kyungsoo bu olayın üzerinden sadece işleriyle ilgilenmişti. Ne Jongin'i odasına çağırmıştı ne de kendisi onun yanına gitmişti.

İlk gün işleriyle ilgilendiği için seviniyordu ama bir kaç gün sonra o da Kyungsoo'daki değişikliği fark etmişti.

Kendisi evin içinde nerede olursa olsun, Kyungsoo onu bulurdu. İşlerini yapmasına sürekli engel olup, herhangi bir köşede sevişiyor olurlardı.

Kyungsoo'nun, bir kaç gündür ona yanaşmaması Jongin'i şaşırttı. Çünkü, kendisine en fazla iki gün dayanabiliyordu.

Sevişmek istediğinde, işlerinle ilgilen dediği için bir kaç gündür ergen tribi yemesi, hayra alamet değildi. Çünkü Jongin, bundan daha kötü kavgalarından sonra bile Kyungsoo'yu bu kadar alıngan görmemişti. Bu davranışı, kahvaltı ve yemek aralarından hariç, birlikte yatarkende sürdürüyordu.

Soğuk, ciddi ve sinirli.

Bu sefer Jongin, onu neşelendirmek istedi. Bu kararı sonucu, onu yine ofisinde masa başında çatık kaşları ile çalışırken bulmuştu.

Kırmızı saçları birbirine karışmış, yanları kazılı saç diplerinde parlayan terlerini gördü. Üstünde gri tişört ve siyah gri çizgili hırka vardı. Masa yüzünden altına ne giydiğini görememişti.

Kyungsoo, kapı sesini duysada kafasını çevirip bakmadı. Jongin, onu gerçekten kırdığını düşündü. Yinede bu davranışını çocukça bulduğunu inkar etmedi.

Zaten her gün sevişiyorlardı. Bir günlük ara vermek, kimseye zarar getirmezdi. Ama Jongin bunları söylemeyecekti. Onun yolundan giderek yumuşamasını sağlamalıydı.

Jongin iş için giydiği siyah, gri karışımı takımının düğmelerini çözerek ona doğru yaklaşmaya başladı. En son ne zaman bu kadar yakın olmuşlardı?

Kyungsoo, bilgisayarında işiyle ilgilenmeye devam etti. Son bir kaç gündür, çok zor uzak durduğu sevgilisi sonunda ofisine teşrif etmişti. Jongin'in haberi yoktu ama Kyungsoo o olaydan sonra gizli gizli evin içerisinde sevgilisini izliyordu.

Jongin hala onu takmayan sevgilisinden gözünü ayırmadan, altındaki pantolonunu çıkardı ve halının üzerine bıraktı. Yanına, kravatı ve ceketi de yer almıştı. Siyah gömleğinin düğmelerini aşağıdan yukarı doğru açmaya başladı. Kyungsoo'nun masasında bilgisayar ve dosya harici bir şey olmaması, Jongin'in işine geldi. Kyungsoo, masasında diğer geri kalan eşyaları sinirlenerek yer atmış gibiydi. Jongin onlara basmamaya dikkat ederek ve ayaklarıyla başka taraflara itekleyerek, elleri ve dizleri üzerinde masasına çıktı.

Kyungsoo'nun bilgisayar başında klavyeyle yazı yazan parmakları duraksadı. Sertçe yutkundu, ama sevgilisinden tarafa bakmadı. Jongin sıkıntıyla nefesini üfledi. Kyungsoo'nun kapıdan içeri girmesiyle saldırması gereken dudakları aralandı ama konuşmadı.

Jongin, kalçasını üstüne oturdu. Sağ ayağı ile bilgisayarın kapağını kapattı. Kyungsoo, anında gözlerini kapattı, bu hareketi Jongin'in gözünden kaçmadı.

Çıplak ve esmer bacakları, Kyungsoo'nun tam karşısında ve çok yakındı, Kyungsoo'nun parmakları dokunmamak için çıldırıyordu. Jongin bilgisayar ve dosyayı masanın köşesine itekleyerek Kyungsoo'nun tam önüne geldi. Artık çıplak bacakları Kyungsoo'nun masasının yanlarından sarkıyordu.

Jongin sevgilisinin bir kaç gündür, sevgilinden uzak dur düşüncesini yok etmesini bekledi. Çünkü tanıyordu, Kyungsoo daha fazla dayanamayacaktı.

İşte, Do Kyungsoo aristokratın tek zayıf noktası, Jongin'di.

Kyungsoo gözlerini açarak direk sevgilisinin gözleri baktı. Gözleri simsiyahtı. Kırmızı dağınık saçları altında beyaz teninin çevrelediği siyah gözleri ile Jongin'i çoktan zevke getirmişti.

Kyungsoo bir hışımla kaslı kolları sayesinde Jongin'i masasından kaldırıp kucağına oturttu ve kalın dudaklarına saldırdı. Hırçınlığı Jongin'i şaşırtmadı. Uzun bir süre kendisine dokunmamış olan sevgilisi, gerçekten rekor kırmıştı.

Jongin elleri ile kırmızı saçları çekiştirmeye başladı. Alt kısmını ellerine tezat olarak yavaş yavaş hareket ettiriyordu. Ve sonrası ikisininde zevkli inmelere dönüştüğü haşin bir sevişmeydi.

Jongin ve Kyungsoo'nun, farklı pozisyonlarda gerçekleştirdikleri bir sevişme.

Kyungsoo, yorulmak bilmiyordu. Kaç saattir sevişmişlerdi farkında değildi. Jongin, yorgunluktan hareket edemiyordu ve gözlerini açamıyordu. Kyungsoo onun uyuyacağını anlayarak hızlanmaya başladı. Jongin'in bacaklarını havaya kaldırarak daha sert girip çıkmaya başladı. Jongin boşalacağını hissederek kafasını önüne eğdi. Bedenindeki kasları, sürekli kasılıp gevşiyordu. Elleriyle, kucağına oturduğu sevgilisinin baldırlarına sıkıca tutundu. Havada duran bacakları ona hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

Kyungsoo, Jongin'in sol baldırından elini çekerek Jongin'in göğüs uçlarını sıkmaya ve çekiştirmeye başladı. Boşalmasına yakın, Jongin gögüsleriyle oynanmasından zevk alıyordu.

"Ahhh!"

Jongin seslice inledi. Ve kısa sürede sarsılarak karnına boşalmaya başladı. Kyungsoo'nun bacaklarına akan sıvısı oradan da halıya aktı.

Kyungsoo, boşaldıktan sonra üstüne yığılan Jongin'i kollarıyla sardı ve o da Jongin'i takip ederek içine boşaldı.

Kyungsoo, Jongin'in bir anda oluşan endişeli haline baktı. "Başka bir şey düşünüyorsun, değil mi?" diye sordu. Jongin omuzunda dinlendiği sevgilisine yüzünü dönerek, kısık gözleriyle baktı.

"Hayır, düşünmüyorum." dedi ve yakınındaki çeneye öpücük kondurdu.

"Aslında..."dedi Jongin çevresine bakarak. "Çalışmıyor olup böyle bir şey yaparken yakalanırsan başın büyük derde girer."

"Hayır girmez." dedi Kyungsoo. Sol eliyle Jongin'in alnındaki nemli saçlarını geri çekti. Ah bilmiyordu ki Jongin, Kyungsoo hala yorulmamış ve sevişmeye kaldıkları yerden devam etmek istiyordu. "Suho oldukça zekidir. " dedi. Masanın çekmecesine uzanıp peçete alarak Jongin'ni temizlemeye başladı. Ama sonra peçeteyi masaya bıraktı. Devam ederse eğer, temizlemekten ziyade tekrar kirletmekten kendini sakındı. "Büyük ihtimal ne yaptığımızı biliyordur ve içeri girmeyecektir." diyerek sevgilisi rahatlattı.

O an, ofisin kapısında dosyaları verip vermemek konusunda kararsız kalan Suho, arkasını dönerek oradan uzaklaştı.

🌱🌱🌱

"Uykun var mı?" Kyungsoo gögsünde uyuklamaya başlayan sevgilisine yan gözle bakarak sordu. Üstünde çıplak kalçasını zar zor kapatan gömleği vardı. Kyungsoo, gömleği çıplak kalçasını biraz daha kapatmak için aşağıya çekiştirdi.

"Hayır." dedi Jongin uykulu ve kısık sesiyle.

Kyungsoo, tekrar onun yüzünü görmek adına bakışlarını ona çevirdi ve gözleri kapalı Jongin'i gördü. Huzurlu yüzü onu gülümsetmişti.

Mutluydu.

Jongin mutluysa ve yanındaysa, o da mutluydu.

Jongin ikisinin gögüslerinin arasında kalan sol kolunu çıkararak Kyungsoo'nun ensenine doladı. Sıcacıktı. Üstünde sadece kırışan ve terli gömleği vardı. Kyungsoo iki koluyla sıkıca sevgilisi sararak kendisine daha çok çekti.

Jongin, aristoklar arasında böyle bir adama denk geleceğini, en önemlisi içlerinden birisinin sevgilisi olacağını tahmin etmemişti.

Kyungsoo, kucağındaki sevgilisiyle ısısını paylaştı. Eğer Jongin üşümeseydi sabaha kadar kucağında uyutabilirdi, hatta ömür boyu.

Jongin'in sırtında olan elini yavaşça üşümüş bacaklarında gezdirdi. Elleri Jongin'in hiç hoşlanmayacağı yerlerde dolaşmaya başlayınca, Jongin mızmızlandı ve sağ elini Kyungsoo'nun gögsüne koyup bedenlerini uzaklaştırdı.

"Kyungsoo, çalışman gerekiyor!"

🌱🌱🌱

Aristokrat ve hizmetlilerin, vücutlarına işlenmiş aile sembolleri vardır. Bu semboller aracı gibidir. Bu sayede hizmetçiler, Aristokların özel güçlerini kullanabilirler.

Baekhyun, efendisiyle geçirdiği kötü olaydan sonra, gerekmedikçe ona gözükmeden evin içinde işlerini yaptı. Akşam olduğunda, ona ayrılan odasında kaldı ve çıkmamaya gayret etti.

Bir zaman sonra, ensesindeki efendisinin simgesi sızlamaya başladı. Elini ensesine götürdü ve ovuşturdu. O günkü olaydan sonra ara sıra sızlıyordu.

Dün Xiumin, hizmetçilerin efendilerinin güçlerini kullanabilir oldukları söylemişti. Baekhyun, efendisiyle yaşadığı olayı düşündü. Hiçte özel güçlere sahip olabilecek gibi durmuyordu.

Sadece ona ne denilirse yapmalıydı.

Bir köpek gibi.

HİZMETÇİ=EV İŞİ

🌱🌱🌱

"Agh..Lanet olsun." Kyungsoo, beyninin içindeki sesleri susturabilirmiş gibi kulaklarını elleriyle kapattı. "Suho güçlerimi kullanarak ev işi yapıyor." dedi sinirle.

"Bununla bir sorunun mu var?" dedi Jongin, ceketinin düğmelerini iniklerken. "Güçlerin bitecek değil sonuçta."

Kyungsoo, başını ellerine yasladı ve mazlum gözlerle sevgilisine baktı. Gözleri yardım istiyor gibiydi. Ama Jongin onun bu çocuksu davranışlarını bildiğinden, takmadı.

"Berbat." dedi Kyungsoo mızmızlanarak. "Böyle giderse Suho ev işlerini erken bitirecek ve--" Kapattığı gözlerini açmasıyla karşısında Suho'yu, bütün ev işlerini ve hazırlaması gereken bir kaç gün sürecek olan dosyasını bitirmiş, kendisine uzatırken gördü.

"Buyrun, belgeler." dedi Suho saygısından ödün vermeden. Kyungsoo, şaşkınlıkla büyüttüğü gözlerini kısarak masasında olan dosyaya baktı. Ama Jongin, gözlerindeki kızgınlığın alevlendirdiği ateş ile Suho'yu yakacağını düşündü. "İşinize yoğunlaşmanız gerek, efendim. Ayrıca, bu çok önemli bir belge."

Kyungsoo, gözlerini kapatarak elleriyle yüzünü sinirle ovuşturdu. Yanında sevişmek için doğmuş afet sevgilisi dururken, onun iş yapması adaletli değildi. Neden kimselerin olmadığı bir yerde, Jongin ile yaşamayı seçmemişti ki? Aslında geçte kalmamışlardı.

"Hay hay. Tamam. Ne hakkında peki?" dedi Kyungsoo dikkatini hizmetçisine verdi.

bütün dikkati yanında dikilen sevgilisind

"Geçen gün sorduğunuz Park ailesi hakkındaki araştırmanın sonuçları." Kyungsoo dosyanın içindeki yazılarda gözlerini gezdirdi. İşte şimdi dikkati sevgilisiin üzerinden alınmıştı. Suho ve Jongin masanın yanında bekliyordu. 

"O kim?" Jongin, Kyungsoo'nun garip tavrı karşısında gözlerini kısarak sordu. Suho ikisini odada yalnız bıraktı. "Chanyeol kim?" Dedi Jongin, biraz kızgın sesiyle." Yıllardır onu arıyorsun."

Kyungsoo dosyalarda olan bakışlarını sevgilisinin yeşil gözlerine dikti. Jongin'inden böyle soru beklemediğini ikiside biliyordu. Şaşkınlık ile dolan ifadesi bir anda kahkahaya dönüştü. "Kıskanıyorsun!" dedi kahkasının arasında. "Hadi oradan!!"

Jongin, sağ elini hiçte kibar olmayacak şekilde masaya koydu ve sevgilisinin üzerine doğru eğildi. Tamam, Jongin'lik bir davranış ve soru değildi. Ama zamanına uygun bir soruydu. Hatta geç sorulan bir soru. Kaç yıldır merak ettiği Chanyeol'u öğrenme zamanı gelmişti.

Kyunsoo'nun sesli kahkaları sessiz gülümsemelere dönüştü. Gözleriyle Jongin'i baştan aşağı süzdü.

"Çok seksi oldun." dedi alt dudağını dişleri arasında ezerken."Seni sürekli kıskandırma istediğimi uyandırıyorsun, aşkım."

Jongin, gözlerini devirdi ve odanın kapısına doğru yürümeye başlayınca. Kyungsoo sevgilisinin sorduğu soruya cevap verdi.

"Chanyeol çocukluğumdan beri tanıdığım bir arkadaşım." Elleri ile saçlarını karıştırdı."O herif, yıllar önce olan berbat bir olaydan sonra kayboldu." Odanın ortasından geri dönen ve yanı başına gelen sevgilisine baktı. "Nereye gittiğini bilmiyordum ve uzun bir süre de görmedim." dedi kafasının oturduğu sandalyeye yasladı. Jongin, kollarını gögsüne bağlamış merakla sevgilisini dinledi."Ama kısa süre önce bir yerlerde ortaya çıktı ve hizmetçi aradığını öğrendim. Bu yüzden onu tekrar görme şansı elde ettim." diyerek ellerini kucağında birleştiren Kyungsoo sıcak gülümsemesiyle, bir şeyleri tartan sevgilisinin değişen mimiklerini izledi.

🌱🌱🌱

Baekhyun, Xiumin'in beni takip et demesi üzerine peşinden gitti. Xiumin gelmeden önce otuz kişinin rahatlıkla sığabileceği yemek masasını temizliyordu. Xiumin, geri kalanını sonra yaparsın demişti ve şimdi Xiumin'in arkasından onu takip ediyordu.

Efendisinin odasının kapısının önünden geçerken, ürpermesine engel olamadı. Ellerini bedenine sardı. O olay karşısında resmen şok olmuştu. Xiumin'e bu olaydan bahsettiğinde ise, ona fazla yaklaşma diyerek, Baekhyun'u daha çok korku ve bilinmezlikle baş başa bırakmıştı.

Efendisi diğer insanlarla fiziksel temasta bulunmaktan nefret ediyormuş. Baekhyun nedenini sorduğunda, Xiumin 'Bende bilmiyorum. Temizlik manyağı sanırım. 'deyip geçiştirmişti.

Xiumin, yerden yüksekliği üç metreyi bulan, dışında değişik hayvan figürleri işlenmiş, eski ve tozlu duran kapının kilidi açarken " Bu oda ne için?" diye sordu Baekhyun.

"Bir depo." dedi Xiumin.

Baekhyun, Xiumin'in peşinden odaya girdi ve hayatında gördüğü en büyük depo ile karşılaştı. Deponun büyüklüğü Baekhyun'a sarayı andırıyordu. Duvarlarda camlar yoktu. Tek ışık kaynağı deponun üstünün kübbe gibi camlarla yapılmasından dolayı içeri sızan güneşti. Bu yüzden en alt kısımlar güneş ışınlarının çok gelmemesi sonucu hafif karanlıktı.

"Kitapların üstündeki tozlar dahil her yerin tozlarını temizle." Depoyu incelemeyi sonraya bırakarak ona doğru dönmüş Xiumin'e baktı. "Eşyaları nasıl bulduysan öyle bırakmayı da unutma."diyerek Baekhyun'u devasa ve karanlık depoda tek bıraktı.

Ev işleri Baekhyun'nun aklını meşgul ediyordu aslında. Ama bir tarafı ise Chanyeol'nun neden öyle olduğu konusunda merak içerisindeydi. Neden kullanılmayan yemek odası ya da depoyu bile her gün temizliyordu ki? Bu koca köşkte bir tek Chanyeol mu yaşıyordu, bilmiyordu. Doğrusu bir sürü hizmetçi olduğundan, tüm hizmetçiler bodrum katındaki küçük odaları kullanıyordu.

Baekhyun, raflarda dizili olan kitapları indirmekle işe başladı.

Xiumin, sürekli birer birer hizmetçi getirip tekrardan yenisini almak için gidiyordu. En azından tek başına temizlemeyecekti. Buna sevindi.

Kitaplarını indirip temizlediği rafa, aldığı kitapları yerlerine göre yerleştirdi. Son kitabı yerleştirirken gözüne bir şey çarptı. Elini uzattı. Bir kutuydu ve ağır değildi. Baekhyun kulağına yaklaştırarak sallamaya başladı. Bir anda kutu açıldı ve içinden bir şeyler yere düştü. Baekhyun yere eğildi.

"Bunlar resim." dedi şaşkın ses tonuyla.

Çevresine baktı ve onu duyan kimsesin olmadığını gördü.

Baekhyun içinden seçtiği bir tane resmi alarak baktı. Fotoğrafta altı kişi vardı. Chanyeol ortalarındaydı, sağında siyah saçlı bir erkek solunda sarı saçlı kız vardı. Ve arkalarında duran iki erkek ve bir kız vardı. Baekhyun, Chanyeol hariç içlerinde kimseyi tanımıyordu.


	4. Bölüm 3

Jongin, bir aristokratla çıktığını arkadaşına söylediğinde, 'Seni yiyip bitirecek!' cevabını almıştı.

Belki de haklıydı.

Arkadaşının öyle demesi Jongin'nin bir süre ilişkilerini düşünmesine neden oldu. Hatta, bazı zamanlar Kyungsoo'nun 'Bir şey mi oldu? Neyin var?' sorularına maruz kalmışlığı bile vardı.

Jongin Kyungsoo'yu çok seviyordu ve ona güveniyordu. Kyungsoo kendisini kanıtlamak ve güvenini kazanmak için çok uğraşmıştı.

Ve şimdi tek düşündüğü, Kyungsoo bacaklarının üzerine yatmış uyuklarken, ilişkilerinin ömür boyu sürmesiydi.

İlk geldiği güne göre çok şey değişmişti. İtibarı, kıyafetleri, davranışları, yatağı, kalbi...

Pişman değildi. Kyungsoo ile birlikte olmak onu mutlu ediyordu. Aslında o da ilk başta şaşırmıştı. Nasıl olur da, bir aristokrat hizmetçisiyle sevgili olduğunu herkese duyuyurdu? Hemde çevresindeki bir sürü aristokrat varken?!

Kyungsoo böyleydi işte. Kimsenin dediklerini umursamadan istediği hayatı yaşayan tiplerdendi. Jongin, çok şanslı olduğunu düşündü. Umarım Kyungsoo'da onun gibi düşünüyordur.

Elleri ile kırmızı saçları tekrar okşadı. Yüzündeki gülümseme mutluluğun simgesiydi.

Gerçekten... çok şanslıydı.

🌱🌱🌱

Kyungsoo, ona doğru savrulan bıçaktan son anda kurtuldu ve koşarak üzerine gelen kırmızı gözlü, ağzından siyah renkte yoğun kıvamda sıvı akan kişinin sağ elini tutarak diğer eliyle sağlam bir yumruk geçirdi.

Jongin, diğer kişiyle ilgilenirken son bir tane Zero kalmıştı. Kyungsoo, fırsatı yakalayınca iki eliyle tuttuğu kafayı hızla çevirdi. Ve adam yere yığıldı.

Kyungsoo elindeki kanı cebinden çıkardığı mendiline sildi ve yolda çöpe atmak adına cebine geri koydu.

" Kyungsoo? "

"Evet?" Kyungsoo ölü bedenlerde olan bakışlarını sevgilisinin seslenmesiyle ona çevirdi. Jongin durgun bakıyordu. Kyungsoo gözlerini kıstı.

"Sen de böyle olmayacaksın değil mi?" Jongin, masumca Kyungsoo'ya baktı.

"Böyle derken?" dedi Kyungsoo. Anlamamıştı.

"Sen de....canavara dönüşecek misin?"

Kyungsoo, Jongin'i rahatlatmak adına gülümseyerek ona yaklaştı ve kollarının arasına aldı. Jongin her zamanki gibi, onu kusursuz gösteren siyah takımını giyiyordu.

"Sana sahip olduğum sürece iyiyim." Burnunu siyah saçlarda gezdirdi ve kokusunu içine çekti.

"Konuyu değiştirme." suratını buruşturdu Jongin.

"Değiştirmiyoum." alayla gülerek söyledi Kyungsoo.

İstemeyerekte olsa Jongin'e sardığı kollarını gevşererek yüz yüze gelecek şekilde Jongin'i kendisine çevirdi.

"Bu aristokrat..." dedi yerdeki ölü bedeni gösterirken. "Çok sevdiği birini kaybettiği için Zero'ya dönüştü." Jongin'in masum bakışlarına baktı. "Bu çok sık oluyor. Aristokratlar, ruhsal bir şoktan dolayı canavara dönüşürler." dedi.

Jongin, kafasını anladım dercesine salladı. Bakışları bir an Kyungsoo'nun üstündeki kırmızı kan lekelerinden, yarım yamalak silinmiş kanla kaplı ellerine çarpınca kendi cebinden çıkarttığı mendiliyle silmeye başladı." Ne ironi."

"Eh, çok da emin değilim gerçi." Kyungsoo elini titizlikle silen sevgilisine baktı."Zero'dan çok daha farklı bir sürü yaratık var bu dünyada. Onlar sadece canavar gibi görünmüyor."

Jongin anında bakışlarını kendisini gülümseyerek izleyen Kyungsoo'ya kaldırdı. Gözlerini kocaman açmış karşısındaki siyah gözlere bakıyordu. Sonra siyah gözleri titredi ve dudakları aralandı. Kyungsoo'nun ilgisi hareket eden dudaklara indi."Özür dilerim." dedi Jongin kısık sesiyle.

"Ne?"Kyungsoo şaşkınlıkla Jongin'le göz göze geldi. Karşısındaki gözlerde gördüğü onu tedirgin etti.

"Özür dilemene gerek yok, Jongin." dedi tek koluyla gögsüne çekerken. "Sadece gevezelik ediyordum." dedi." Gerçekten."

🌱🌱🌱

Chanyeol, baş ağrısını geçirmek için alnını parmaklarıyla ovuştururken, sol elinde okunması gereken belgeyi tutuyordu.

Baş ağrısı, okuduğunu anlamasına engel oldu. O kadar şiddetliydi ki, mistik güçleriyle bile ağrıyı yok edemiyordu.

Sinirden dişlerini birbirine geçirdi.  
Masa lambasının ışığı, gidip geldi.

Chanyeol gözlerini kapatarak alnını ovuşturmaya devam etti. Eliyle yüzünü kapattı. Bir süre masa başında öylece bekledi. Ama ne baş ağrısı geçti ne de okunması gereken belgeler okundu.

Elini yüzünden çekerek yanağına yasladı ve bükülen kağıdı düzelterek tekrar okumaya başladı.

🌱🌱🌱

Gökyüzünde binlerce yıldız vardı. Küçük, büyük... Chanyeol durgun bir şekilde ofisindeki büyük camdan, yıldızları izliyordu. Üstünde uzun siyah kabanı, siyah gömleği, siyah pantolonu ve siyah saçları ile adete ölüm meleği gibiydi. Simsiyah ve korkutucu. Gecenin karanlığında parlayan kırmızı gözleri dışardan bakan birisini korkutabilirdi.

Elini, yasladığı camın kenarından çekerek pantolonun cebine soktu. Ofisini tek aydınlatan lamba, masa lambasıydı. Aydınlığı pek sevdiği söylenemezdi. Kişiliği ve görünüşü gibi yaydığı aura da, karanlıktı.

Bir anda gökyüzünden kar yağmaya başladı.

Chanyeol, evinin çevresini kaplayan büyük ormanlık alanda olan bakışlarını, karın yağışını seyretmek için gökyüzüne kaldırdı.

🌱🌱🌱

Baekhyun, yatağında oturmuş depoyu temizlerken bulduğu fotoğraflara baktı. Üstünde beyaz tişörtü, altında siyah eşofmanı vardı. Elindekinin kuşkusuz aile fotoğrafı olduğunu düşündü.

Fotoğraflara baktığında, Chanyeol'ün önünde yürüyen uzun sarı saçlı, bordo renkli uzun elbise giymiş bir kız ve siyah saçlı, gri takım elbise giymiş bir erkek vardı. Sarı saçlı kız yirmilerinde gözüküyordu. Yanında yürüdüğü gri takım elbise giymiş erkek, kızdan daha büyük duruyordu.

Chanyeol de şuanki haline göre genç gözüküyordu. Saçları şimdikine göre kısaydı ve siyahtı.

Siyah saçlı erkek ilk fotoğrafta kızı Chanyeol'un üzerine doğru itiyordu ve Chanyeol onu bileğinden tutuyordu. Diğer fotoğrafta ise kız yanındaki erkeğe kızarken, Chanyeol.... gülümsüyordu. Hem de, zorlama gibi hissettirmeyen, doğal, içten gelen samimi bir gülümsemeydi.

Chanyeol tamamen farklı görünüyordu.

"Bu fotoğraf ne zaman çekildi acaba?" Merak etti.

Aslında, fotoğraftaki Chanyeol, Baekhyun'nun bir anısını hatırlamasını sağlamıştı.

Chanyeol çok küçükken onunla karşılaşmıştı. Uzun zaman önce kendisini bir Zero'dan kurtarmıştı. Baekhyun o gün on yaşında olsada, anısında Chanyeol'e 'sen benim kahramanımsın' diyerek kollarını boynuna doladığını anımsıyordu.

İçinde oluşan ateş küçük noktadan büyüyerek bütün vücuduna yayıldı. Efendisiyle küçükken tanışması ve bir anıya sahip olmaları neden Baekhyun'nu etkilemişti ki? Kendisine karşı soğuk ve vurdumduymaz bu adamdan etkilenmesi Baekhyun'a saçma geldi. Bu zamana kadar kendisiyle sıcak bir şekilde flört edenler olmuştu ya da çok iyi arkadaşları vardı çevresinde, ama soğuk ruhlu efendisi ne yapmıştı kendisine? Nasıl böyle hissedebilirdi? Belki de küçükken kendisini kurtarması sonucu içinde oluşan çocukça bir sevgiydi.

Baekhyun elindeki fotoğraflara son defa baktı. Bulduğundan beri tek odağı fotoğraflar olmuştu. Yanına almıştı ama ne yapması gerektiğine hâlâ karar vermemişti.

🌱🌱🌱

Baekhyun efendisinin kapısının önünde, elinde bir kaç gün önce depoda bulduğu fotoğraflar ile içeriye girip girmemek arasında kalmış bekliyordu. Xiumin her şeyin atılması gerektiğini söylemişti. Ama bunların atılması gerektiğini sanmıyordu Baekhyun.

Belkide atılması gerekiyordur.

Yine de bunu Chanyeol'a sormadan yapmak istemedi.

Bakışları kapının kolundaydı. İçeri girme cesaretinin gelmesini bekliyormuş gibi ne oradan ayrılıyor ne de içeri giriyordu. En sonunda derin nefes alarak kapıya tıklattı.

"Imm...efendim?" dedi gür çıkması için uğraştığı sesiyle. İçerden Chanyeol'un varlığına dair bir ses duyulmuyordu. "Belki de yoktur." dedi Baekhyun tedirginlikle.

"Efendimiz mi? " Baekhyun'nu yerinde sıçratan ses, evin diğer hizmetlisi Lay'den gelmişti. "Yakınlarda olacağını söylemişti." dedi.

"Yakınlar derken?" diye sordu Baekhyun. Lay bilmiyorum dercesine omuzunu kaldırıp indirdi.

Baekhyun arkasını dönüp gidecekken, "Nereye gidiyorsun? Çok geç oldu. Dışarı çıkmayı düşünme bile. "dedi. "Odanda olmalısın..."

Baekhyun, kafasını çevirdi ve "Sorun değil. Sadece bir kaç dakikalığına." dedi. Merdivenlere yönelerek aşağıya inmeye başladı. Kendisini şaşkın gözlerle izleyen diğer hizmetli arkadaşlarını umursamadan evin dış kapısını açtı ve dışarı çıktı. Yağan kar ile birlikte esen rüzgar titremesine neden oldu. Evin etrafını saran büyük ormanlık alana baktı.

Nerede olabilir?

Yavaş adımlarla bir yönde karar vererek oraya doğru yürümeye başladı. Ormana doğru giderken ağaçlardan başka bir şey göremiyordu. Etraf çok karanlıktı. Baekhyun, bu soğukta ve karanlıkta buraya sırf Chanyeol'u görmek için geldiğine inanamıyordu. Hem de sadece yakılması gereken önemsiz bir kaç fotoğraflar için.

Biraz daha ilerledikten sonra omzunun yanındaki bir ağaca yaslandı." Buz gibi.." diyerek kollarını kendisine sardı.

"Acaba, çok mu meraklıyım..?" dedi ağzından çıkan buharları izlerken. "Ya fotoğrafları ona gösterdiğimde, sinirlenip kendi işine bak derse..." Baekhyun duyduğu seslerle konuşmasını kesti ve gözlerini iri iri açtı. Vücuduna anında adrenalin pompalanmıştı. Yavaş adımlarla sese doğru yürüdü. Yürüdükçe su sesi duymaya başladı. Yüksek bir taşın üzerine çıktı ve onu gördü.

Chanyeol büyük yaşlı bir ağacın büyük kuru dalları altında, karşısındaki dereyi izliyordu. Üstünde uzun siyah kabanı vardı. Saçları yağan kar ile ıslanıyordu. Bundan rahatsız görünmüyordu. Baekhyun, taşın üstünden inerek efendisinin yanına gitti. Aralarına belli bir mesafe koyarak bir süre onu izledi.

O an uzun zaman önce hissettiği o sıcaklığı tekrar hissetti. Tekrardan eskiye dair tanıdık bir his bedenini sardı. Ayaklarının altında dünya dönüyor gibiydi. Gözlerinin bir saniye karardığını hissetti. Neden böyle hissediyordu? Neden ona böyle masum bir sevgiyle bağlanıyordu? Nasıl olabilirdi? Bu hissettikleri gerçekten sevgi miydi, hiçbir fikri yoktu. Çünkü kimseye karşı böyle hisleri olmamıştı ve bedeni böyle tepki vermemişti. Ona doğru yavaş yavaş çekiliyordu ve buna engel olamıyordu.

"Ne var?" Chanyeol, sert ve hırırtılı sesiyle dereyi izlerken sordu. Chanyeol'un sesiyle ayaklarının altındaki dünya dönmeyi bırakmıştı. Sersemlemiş gibi hissediyordu.

Baekhyun olayı idrak ettiğinde yüzü kızardı. Utanmıştı. Onu gizli gizli izlediğini düşünecekti. "Ah.."Ellerini arkasına bağladı ve başını eğdi. "Hiçbir şey. Sadece..um..dışarısı soğuk ve çok kar yağıyor."Utana sıkıla kendisini açıklamaya çalışıyordu ama başarılı olamadığını da biliyordu. "Dışarıda olduğunuzu duyunca..um..yani..uh.. "Konuşamayacağını anladığında çenesini kapalı tuttu.

Baekhyun, böyle hislere sahip olabileceğini asla tahmin etmemişti.


	5. Bölüm 4

"Baekhyun neden çok kasvetli görünüyor?"

"Dün gece dışarı çıktığı için, efendimizle başı belada."

"Ciddi misin?"

Baekhyun ikinci katta beyaz ve açık gri tonlarına boyanmış koridorda her iki yanında duvara montalanmış lambaların ışıkları arasında camdan dışarı baktı. Evet. Diğer çalışanlarında dediği gibi, Baekhyun'nun başı beladaydı. Ama sorun bu değildi Baekhyun için.

Dün gece kar yağarken uzun siyah kabanı içerisinde onu gördüğünde neden böyle hissetmişti, bilmiyordu.

Nasıl onun o görüntüsü kalbini hızlandırmıştı?

Belki de eski anılarından dolayı böyle hissediyordu, bilmiyordu ve kafasını sıyırmasına az kalmıştı.

Önünde bulunan cama kafasını yasladı ve gözlerini kapattı. Canının acıyacağını bilmese camdan atlayıp hayatına son vermeyi düşündü. 

🌱🌱🌱

🍃 Geçmiş

Baekhyun, efendisinin kendisini ofisine çağırması üzerine, şuan karşısında beyaz kağıda mürekkep kalemle bir şeyler yazan efendisinin masasının başında dikiliyordu.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un eskiden de böyle sinirli biri olduğunu zannederdi ama hatırladığı anısında ve fotoğraflarda, çok nazik biri gibiydi. Gülümsüyordu. Eğleniyormuş gibiydi.

Baekhyun, efendisi masaya eğik şekilde yazı yazarken ürkek ve meraklı bakışlarıyla efendisini inceledi. Chanyeol'e ne olduğunu merak ediyordu. En çokta gerçekten ondan hoşlanıyor muydu? Kalbinin hissettiği sıcaklık, fotoğrafta gördüğü gerçek Chanyeol'den dolayı mıydı? Erkeklerden hoşlanıyordu ama Chanyeol'dan hatta bir aristokrattan hoşlanacağını düşünmemişti hiç. Hatta bu yaşına kadar da sevgilisi olmamıştı. Aslında hiç bir erkeğin fotoğraflarına bakıp merak ederek hakkında her şeyi bilmek istememişti. Belki de gizemli oluşu, onu etkilemişti ya da her neyse. Chanyeol hakkında bilmek istediği bir sürü şey vardı. Sormalı mıydı, bilmiyordu. Bir tarafı korkarken diğer tarafı merak ediyor ve öğrenmek istiyordu.

"Bu adrese gönder." Chanyeol, donuk bakışlarıyla elindeki mektubu Baekhyun'a uzattı.

Baekhyun elindeki mektubu almak için bir şey yapmayınca Chanyeol, "Baekhyun?" diyerek bir tık sesini yükseltti. Baekhyun daldığı yerden sıçrayarak ayrıldı ve büyüttüğü gözleriyle efendisinin uzattığını mektuba ve kısa da olsa gözlerine baktı ama bakışları üzerinde çok durmamıştı.

"Ah..um...şey.."

Ne söylemeliydi? Ne demeliydi?

"Efendim.. yemeğinizi getireyim mi?" Chanyeol sırtını koltuğuna yasladı ve daha rahat gözlerinin odağına aldı Baekhyun'u. Kalın dudakları aralandı ama sesli nefesten fazlası duyulmadan geri kapattı. Bugün üstünde her zamanki gibi siyah takımı vardı. Elindeki mektubu masanın üzerine bıraktı. Baekhyun mesajı alarak mektubu aldı ve titreyen bacaklarıyla kendisini zorla ofisin dışına attı.

"Yine başımı belaya soktum." dedi elindeki mektupla yüzünü kapattı. "Sormam çok aptalca olur. Ama onunla konuşmak istiyorum." dedi kendisi duyacak kadar.

Chanyeol'u, onunla uzun süredir yaşamış hizmetçilere sormayı düşünmüştü ama çalışanlar sürekli değişip duruyordu, bu yüzden sorabileceği kimse yoktu.

Ne yapmalıydı?

Elindeki mektubun üstündeki adrese baktı. Ve yanında yazan isme, alıcı Do Kyungsoo.

Bu kişi diye düşündü Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo. İnsanlar için tehdit olan Zero'ları avlayan Aristokrat. Çok güçlü biriydi. Bir kere televizyona çıkmıştı ve arkadaş canlısı ve doğal olduğu için popüler olmuştu.

Chanyeol'un ofisinde gördüğü fotoğraftaki kırmızı saçlı kişiyi hatırlatıyordu. O olmalı diye düşündü.

Chanyeol ona mektup mu yazmıştı yani. Nedenini merak etti. Birbirleriyle alakaları neydi öğrenmek istiyordu. Chanyeol, mektubu göndermesini istemişti. Ve adreste üzerinde yazıyordu.

Adresten bakışlarını kaldırdı ve düşündü.

🌱🌱🌱

Jongin, Kyungsoo'ya bakmak için merdivenlere yöneldi. Üst kata çıktığında gördükleri ile kaşlarını çattı. Koridorun ortasında sırt üstü uzanıyordu. Sağ eli karnının üstünde ve bacaklarını boylu boyunca uzatmıştı. Üstünde şık takım elbisesi vardı.

Büyük ihtimal yine yerde uyuyakalmıştı.

Aptal diye düşündü. Neden koridorun ortasında uyuduğuna anlam veremedi. Ayağındaki siyah kunduranın ucuyla kolunu sarstı. "Hey, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo'da bir hareketlilik olmadı. "Kalk. Koridorun ortasında-" diyerek Kyungsoo'nun kolunu tutup kaldıracakken. Tam tersi olmuştu. "Ne yapıyorsun?" dedi Jongin, kendisini kucağına çeken sevgilisine. Kyungsoo cevap vermeden direk kalın dudaklarını kendi dudakları gibi kalın olan dudaklara bastırmıştı. İkisinin de dudakları hareket etmeden birbirinin üzerinde sakince duruyordu. 

"Tuzağıma düştün!" diyerek dudaklarını ilk çeken Kyungsoo, alay ederek güldü. Jongin ile uğraşmaya bayılıyordu.

"Ne diyorsun?" Çok yakınında duran dudaklara karşı sordu Jongin.

"Korunmasız bir şekilde uyursam kucağıma atlayacağını biliyordum." dedi Kyungsoo zafer kazanmış gülümsemesiyle.

Kyungsoo oturur pozisyona gelerek Jongin'i kucağına oturtturdu. "Planladığım buydu." dedi başını sevgilisinin göğsüne koyarak. Kokusunu en derinliklerine çekmeyi unutmadı.

Jongin iki eli sevgilisinin omzunda onu kendisine yapıştıran sevgilisinin kollarından kurtulmak için itmeye çalışıyordu.

"Kucağına falan atlamadım." Doğruları söyledi.

Kyungsoo, onun dediklerini duymamış gibi sevgilisinin boynundan çenesine ve oradan yanaklarına sürükledi dudaklarını ."Hey, bekle." dedi Jongin kafasını sağ yatırmadan da duramadı."Böyle açık alanda yapmak zorunda mıyız?" inlememek için kendisini zor tutuyordu.

"Her zaman yaptığımız şey." diye işine devam etti Kyungsoo.

"Hayır, hiçte değil!" Jongin sesini yükseltti.

"Zoru oynamayı bırak." dedi Kyungsoo tekrar kafasını göğsüne yasladı."Bir süre böyle kalamaz mıyız?"

Jongin bakışlarını gözlerini kapatmış sevgilisine çevirdi. Kyungsoo Jongin'nin anlamadığı bir anda kafasını kaldırarak kendisine derin gözleriyle bakan sevgilisini yakaladı. Bu Kyungsoo'nun hoşuna gitmişti. Sürekli kendisi bakmadığın, ona bakan derin gözlerin şimdi burnunun dibinde oluşu Kyungsoo'yu heyecana sürüklemişti. Karşısındaki gözler aşkla bakıyordu. Kyungsoo daha ne isteyebilirdi ki."Ne kadar tatlı." dedi Jongin'in çenesini okşayarak.

"Çocuk gibi davranmayı bırak." dedi Jongin ellerini Kyungsoo'nun omuzlarından çekerek yanlarında sallandırdı. Utanmıştı. Ve Kyungsoo bunu bilerek yapıyordu.

🌱🌱🌱

Baekhyun, Do malikanesinin evinin kapısının önünde, yol boyu devam eden kararsızlığıyla dikiliyordu. Gergindi. Elleri ve bacakları bariz herkesin anlayabileceği gibi titriyordu.

Nasıl bir aristokratla karşılaşacağını kestiremiyordu. Kesin tamamen simsiyah giyiniyordur diye düşündü.

Kyungsoo... ya televizyonda gösterdiği kişiliği tersiyse ve gerçek kişiliği tıpkı Chanyeol gibiyse?

Baekhyun düşününce ne kadarda korkunç olabileceğini hissetti. Ürküyordu ama dediği gibi gerçek Chanyeol'u tanımak istiyordu ve korkaklığına yenilmeyecekti.

Kyungsoo belki de geldiği için şaşırırdı. Kim bilir.

Eğer televizyondaki gibi sıcak kanlı ise içinde filizlenen sorularını soracaktı ama eğer değilse mektubu getirdim bahanesiyle kendisine soru sorulmadan oradan ayrılabilirdi.

Sağ elini kaldırdı ve kapıyı çaldı.

Çok beklemeden uzun saçlı bir erkek hizmetçi kapıyı açtı."Kimsiniz?"

"Haber vermeden geldiğim için üzgünüm." Gözlerini sık sık kırpıyordu. Umuyordu ki yüzündeki masum ifadesi ile kendilerine zarar gelmez ümidiyle onu malikanelerinden uzaklaştırmazlardı. "Um..Efendi Kyungsoo'yu görmek için geldim. Ona söylemem gereken bir şey var ve birde mektup." Karşısındaki hizmetçi rahatsız olmuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Korkarım ki beklemek zorundasınız." dedi hizmetçi.

"Şuan müsait değil mi?"

"Kişisel birkaç işiyle meşgul şuan." aynı soğuk ifadesiyle cevap verdi.

"Ah.."

"Onu getirmek için elimden geleni yapacağım ama. Lütfen biraz bekleyin."

"Teşekkür ederim." Gülümsedi. Sevinmişti.

Hizmetçi içeri girerek gözden kayboydu.

"Ahh, hayır. Evden çıkarken izin almayı unuttum."diye yakındı Baekhyun. Nasıl unutabilmişti ki?! Elleriyle yüzünü kapattı ve kafasını eğdi. Şimdi geri dönse böyle bir fırsat daha eline geçer miydi bilmiyordu. Aslında tüm işlerini bitirmişti. Chanyeol onun yokluğunu fark etmez ümidiyle kendisini rahatlattı.

🌱🌱🌱

Baekhyun üç saattir bekliyordu ve karşısındaki kırmızı saçlı Do Kyungsoo Aristokrat, on dakikadır kendisine bakıp duruyordu.

Ve yanındaki onun hizmetçisi olmalıydı. Siyah saçlı, yeşil gözlü ve üstünde kendisininki gibi hizmetçi kıyafetiyle uzaktan yakından alakası olmayan normal günlük kıyafetleri vardı. Ama boynundaki Do ailesinin simgesi onun, hizmetçi olduğunu gösteriyordu. Ama nasıl onun yanında böyle oturabiliyordu?

Sonra kendi durumunu düşündü. Buraya geldiğinde bile beyaz uzun montunun altında beyaz hizmetçi takımını çıkarmamıştı. Gerçekten Kyungsoo ile Chanyeol çok farklıydı. Chanyeol'un evi soğuk ve karanlık iken burası aydınlık ve capcanlı gözüküyordu.

Baekhyun karşısındaki hizmetçiyi kıskandığını hissetti. Eğer Chanyeol kendisine karşı biraz sıcak olsaydı Baekhyun ona karşı daha çok sıcak davranabilirdi. Ama yinede bu ondan etkilenmesine engel olamamıştı.

"Hey, sen." Baekhyun irkildi."Evet." dedi.

"Daha önce karşılaştık değil mi?"

"Efendim?" Baekhyun karşısında kaşlarını çatmış bir eli çenesinde kendisine dikilen büyük gözlerin içindeki derin bakışların altında ezildiğini hissediyordu. "Anlayamadım Efendi Kyungsoo?"

"On yıl önce miydi ki? Bir Zero ailene saldırmıştı...o an ben de oradaydım." dedi Kyungsoo.

GEÇMİŞ

"Bu kim?" diye Chanyeol'un kucağındaki çocuğu gösterdi Kyungsoo.

"Kurbanın oğlu..."

GEÇMİŞ SON

Aklında karşısındaki çocuğu ilk gördü anlar canlanmıştı. "Nasıl da büyümüşsün."

"Ah, o zamanlar-"

"Her neyse, seni buraya getiren ne?" Kyungsoo ciddi ifadesini değiştirerek gülümsedi.

"Ah..unutuyordum. Sizin için bir mektup getirdim."Beyaz montunun cebine koyduğu mektubu çıkardı ve uzattı.

Kyungsoo mektubu aldı ve dışındaki yazıları okudu. "Chanyeol'dan ?" Bakışlarını karşısındaki çocuğa dikti. "Demek Chanyeol'un hizmetçisisin!"

"Evet, Efendim. Mektubu postalamamı söylemişti, ama sizinle tanışmak istediğim için kendim geldim."

"Güzel, güzel." Kyungsoo sevinmişti. Hatta işine bile yaramıştı. "Zamanım çok, bu yüzden keyfine bak." Kendisine kapıyı açan hizmetçi, önüne tatlı ve kahve bıraktı.

🌱🌱🌱

Chanyeol ofisinin kapısını kapattı ve koridora çıktı. Çevresindeki tek ses kapının kapanma sesi ve yürürken ayakkabısından çıkan tok seslerdi.

Chanyeol bir anda adımlarını durdurdu. Avuç içindeki aile simgesinin parladığını gördü.

Gözlerini kapattı ve hizmetçilerinin bulunduğu alanı gördü. Bir, iki,üç dört, beş...

Bir hizmetçi telefonla görüşüyordu. İkincisi odasındaydı. Üçüncüsü mutfaktaydı. Diğer ikisi koridorda sohbet ederek yürüyorlardı.

"Bir tanesi kayıp!" Chanyeol gözlerini açtı."Hangisi?"

Sonra gözleri önüne gelen beyaz saçlı, beyaz tenli beyaz takımlı Baekhyun ile o olduğunu anladı.

"Sensin demek!"

🌱🌱🌱

"Yani istediğin zaman gelip benimle konuşabilirsin. Ama aptalca bir şey için gelme tabii."

Baekhyun kendisini bir anda Kyungsoo ile uzun yıllardır kankaymış gibi sohbet ederken buldu.

"Dün ne oldu biliyor musun-" Baekhyun, Kyungsoo'nun yanındaki hizmetçisinin hiç sohbete katılmaması onu düşüncelere itmişti. Neden konuşmuyor? Bacak bacak üstüne atmış sessizce elindeki kahvesini yudumluyordu.

Herkes onun normal bir çalışan olmadığını tek bakışta anlayabilirdi. Yani Baekhyun anlamıştı.

"Eeee..Bir şey sormak istediğini söylememiş miydin?" diye Kyungsoo yanındaki sevgilisinin, yemesi için kendi tatlısını önüne koyuşuna baktı.

"Ah, evet."

🌱🌱🌱

"Chanyeol'un eski bir arkadaşıyım."

Arkadaş mı?

Baekhyun için hiçte öyle gözükmüyordu.

"Tanıdığım Chanyeol. Soğuk görünebilir ama oldukça naziktir ve çok kibardır." Sevgilisinin önüne koyduğu tatlıdan bir çatal dolusu aldı ve ağzına götürdü."Kısacası çok iyi biridir. Kurallar konusunda bu kadar katı olduğunu düşünmemiştim." Ağzına peş peşe götürdüğü tatlıları yedi ve yuttu."Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse, yıllardır onu görmüyorum."Kyungsoo düşünür gibi bakışlarını etrafında gezdirdi."Belki o zamandan beri değişmiştir."

" Yani o sıralar bir şey olmuş olmalı."

Kyungsoo, gözlerini karşısındaki çocuğa dikti."Oldukça meraklı birisin, değil mi?"Gülümsedi.

Baekhyun bir şey söylemedi. Sadece bakışlarını kucağına indirdi. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun'nun bakışlarında rahatsızlık verici bir şeyler olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Kyungsoo tatlısını yemeğe devam etti.

İkiside bir süre sessizce karşılıklı oturdular.

"Core hakında ne biliyorsun?" diye soru yöneltti Baekhyun'a. Baekhyun kafasını sağa sola sallayarak "bilmiyorum" dedi.

"Core, aristokrat olan insanların güç kaynağıdır. Küçük bir taş gibi görünür. Bu core'lar göğüslerimize yerleştirilmiştir." Kyungsoo siyah gömleğinin düğmelerini çözmeye başladı."Ve güçlerimize enerji veren kaynaktır. Ayrıca uzun yaşamamızı sağlar." Baekhyun ciddiyetle onu dinliyordu. Kyungsoo, göğsünün ortasındaki Core'ı gösterdi. "Fakat ölümcül bir zayıflığı var. Core'lar bozulabiliyor. Core'ları bozmak için iki yol var. Birincisi; aristokratların ağır bir zihinsel şok yaşaması. Diğeri ise; VS sıvısı olarak bilinen bir zehir. Bu olaylardan herhangi biri, Core'un bozulmasına ve aristokratların yok etme dürtüsüyle dolan canavara (zero) dönüşmesine neden olur."

Baekhyun duyduklarını sindirebilmek için bekledi. Bu çok korkunçtu. 

Kyungsoo karşısındaki çocuğa baktı. Beyaz saçlı beyaz ten, beyaz mont ve boynuna sardığı açık gri atkı. Chanyeol'un neden bunu seçtiğini billiyordu. Bir gülümseme dudaklarına yer etti. Önlerine konulan yeni çaylar ile konuşmasına devam etti.

"VS sıvısının küçük bir damlası bile Core'un bozulmasını sağlayabilir. Tabi ki satışı yasak. Hizmetçiler için sudan farkı yok ama aristokratlar için kokusuz, renksiz, atsız ölümcül bir zehir. Chanyeol'un ailesi bu zehrin kurbanıydı. Birileri bu zehri şaraplarının içine karıştırmış. Chanyeol'un babası şarabı içti ve-" Kyungsoo elindeki findandaki çayına baktı."Biz bir şey yapamadan ailesinden bir kaç kişi çoktan ölmüştü." Çayından bir yudum aldı ve şekersiz olduğu için içine şeker attı. "Neyse ki oğulları Chanyeol'un Zero'ya dönüşmesi engellendi, ancak-" Eliyle sol kaşının üstünü gösterdi. "Burasında bir yara izi var, değil mi?" diye sordu.

Jongin, Kyungsoo'ya yan gözle baktı. Yeşil gözleri adeta parlıyordu. "Zero'ların özelliklerinden biri de tenlerinin siyah, gözlerinin de kırmızı olmasıdır. Chanyeol bunların bir kısmına sahip."

Baekhyun öğrendiği bilgileri zihninde sürekli tekrar etti. Uzun zamandır tek gözünün neden kırmızı olduğunu merak ediyordu. Ve öğrenmişti. Ne kadar Chanyeol'dan gizli gelsede Baekhyun'un içinde büyüyen ve içten içe kendisini yiyip biteren sorulara cevap buluyordu. Chanyeol için üzülmüştü aslında. Şimdi neden herkese karşı soğuk davrandığını ve kimseyle konuşmamasını açıklıyordu. Kyungsoo'nun dediğine göre Park ailesine hizmet eden biri şaraba zehri döken kişiymiş.

"O zamanlar her şey katıydı, ama Park ailesi hizmetçilere cana yakın davranan ender ailelerden biriydi. O kazadan sonra diğer aristokratlar her şeyi eleştirmeye ve burunlarını sokmaya başladılar. Zayıf doğumlulara güvenirseniz olacağını bu gibi şeyler dediler. Ve ne yazık ki Chanyeol tamamen yapayalnız kaldı. O zamandan sonra Chanyeol ile olan bağlantım koptu." Baekhyun büyüttüğü gözleriyle meraklı bakışlarıyla Kyungsoo'yu dinlemeye devam etti. "Uzun zamandır onu arıyordum."

🌱🌱🌱

Baekhyun, Do malikahanesinden ayrılmış Kyungsoo'nun verdiği mektubu Chanyeol'e vermek için üstündeki montunu çıkartıp efendisinin ofisinin kapısının önüne gelmişti.

Doğru anladıysa efendisi bu dünyada en çok hizmetçilerden nefret ediyordu.

Ofisinin kapısını tıklattı. Ve bir süre sonra Chanyeol içerden kapıyı açtı.

Efendisine vermesi gereken mektubu uzattı. Chanyeol mektubu aldı ve üstündeki yazanlara baktı. Yüzünün hiçbir kası oynamamıştı. Sonra aynı ifadeyle mektubu açtı ve yazılanları okudu. Baekhyun hemen karşısında ayakta bekliyordu.

"Mektup yazmak çok zahmetli, bana telefon numaranı söyle, Efendi Kyungsoo'nun söylediği şey buydu."

Chanyeol elindeki mektupta yazılan yazıya tekrar baktı.

Baekhyun aralarında geçen sessizlik ile git gide içindeki sorular onu yiyip bitiriyordu. Acaba onunla konuşmalı mıydı ? Ailesini kaybetmişti ve nasıl hissettiğini Baekhyun çok iyi biliyordu. Onun yanında olduğunu hissettirmek ve onu hiç bırakmayacağını söylemek istiyordu.

Chanyeol dudaklarını birbirinden ayırdı. Gözleri hala kağıtta yazılanlardaydı.

Baekhyun, şuan ki sessiz ortamda Chanyeol'un yakınında, kokusunu duyumsarken gözlerinin önüne ikisinin gölün yanında yan yana dururken görüntüleri gelmişti. Tekrar yüzünü o şekilde görebilecek miydi, merak ediyordu.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol sonunda elindeki mektubu aynı şekilde katladı ve gözlerini kapatarak iç çekti.

"Bak, ben konuştuğumda-" Chanyeol sağ elini saçlarına daldırdı ve ağrısı varmış gibi kafasının sağ tarafını ovuşturuyordu.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol, hışımla bakışlarını karşısındaki çocuğa çevirdi. Kendisine yukardan ve kızgın bakan efendisinin direk gözlerine baktı Baekhyun. Eğer bir şeyler öğrenmek istiyorsa ilk önce korkmamalıydı. Efendi Kyungsoo aslında Chanyeol'un nazik ve iyi olduğunu demişti değil mi? Baekhyun'da Kyungsoo'nun dediği sözlere inanacaktı.

🍃 Geçmiş Son


	6. Bölüm 5 (M)

Onun bildiğini hissedebiliyorum.

Ve...Chanyeol...

🦋🦋🦋

Endişeyle büyüttüğü gözleri, titrek bakışları ve bembeyaz yanaklarındaki kırmızılıklar ile efendisine baktı. O an zihninde, efendisinin onu bildiğini hissetmişti. Bu nasıl olmuştu ve neyin sayesinde hissetmişti, bilmiyordu. Sadece içine bir anda dolan bir bilgiydi bu. Belkide bu da Chanyeol'un mistik güçleriyle alakalıydı.

Kafası çok karışmıştı.

Ama en çokta, onun nereden öğrendiğiyle ilgili düşünceleri kafasını karıştırıyordu.

🌱🌱🌱

"Argh..." Uzun ve eldivenli elleriyle saçlarını sinirle karıştırdı. Baekhyun'nun bu halini gören diğer hizmetliler şaşkınlıkla onun ne yaptığına baktılar. Ama kısa sürede, hepsi bunun üzerinde fazla düşünmeden işlerine geri döndü.

Baekhyun asla bu şekilde yakalanacağını tahmin etmemişti. Gözlerine dolan yaşları umursamadı. Ya da diğer hizmetlilerin, onu ağlarken görmesi bile umrunda değildi. Chanyeol'un ona karşı olan hislerini nereden öğrendiğini bulmaya çalışıyordu. Ama ne düşünürse düşünsün bir sonuca varamadı.

Nasıl öğrenmişti?

Ona olan hislerini hiç kimseye söylememişti.

Nasıl bilebilirdi ki?

Yoksa bağlılık simgesiyle bir alakası mı vardı?

Aslında hislerini saklamak gibi bir amacı yoktu ama yinede.... Alnını cama yasladı ve gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı. Artık resmen ona aşık olduğunu biliyordu. Ne tepki verecekti, kestiremiyordu. Efendisi her zaman düz bir surat ifadesi kullanırdı - kendisinin yanında hep böyleydi- gördüğü kadarıyla.

Belkide bu malikanedeki son günüydü.

Sabahtan beri onu görmemişti ve doğruyu söylemek gerekirse, karşısına çıkmaya korkuyordu.

Eğer Chanyeol onu işten çıkarmış olsa çoktan haberi olurdu. Belkide hala karar verme aşamasındaydı. Ya da en kötüsü, onu öldürür ve kimsenin ruhu duymadan cesedini bile yok ederdi.

Dün gece acaleyle kaçmıştı odasından. Bu yüzden onun öğrendiğine dair, içine doğan farkındalık ile, nasıl tepki vereceğini bilmeden kaçmıştı.

Şimdi ne yapacaktı?

Ne yapmalıydı?

Düşünmesine bir son verip daha fazla dikkat çekmeden işine odaklanmalıydı. Çünkü bu malikanede ona öğretilen- tek öğretilen aslında- temizlikti.

Eğer kovulmadıysa tek yapması gereken evi temizlemekti. Belki de içini rahatsız eden düşüncelerini uzaklaştırırdı böylelikle.

Bu yüzden ilk önce odasındaki lavaboya giderek elini yüzü yıkaması ve işine geri dönmesi gerektiğine, kendisini ikna etti. Çünkü er ya da geç aralarında ki bu bilinmemezliğin çözüleceğine inanıyordu.

🌱🌱🌱

Eline aldığı ıslak bez ile her gün yaptığı gibi Chanyeol'un odasındaki -tek eşyayı- kahverengi masayı silmeye başladı.  
Oda her zamanki gibi tek ışık kaynağı olan masa lambasından başka ışıkla aydıklanmıyordu. Baekhyun ilk geldiği güne göre artık bu duruma alışmıştı. Ona dair her şeye alışmıştı. Ama artık eskisi gibi soğuk gelmiyordu. Onu tanıdıkça- henüz her şeyini bilmiyordu ama - onun gerçekte sıcak kanlı olduğunu hisaedebiliyordu.

Chanyeol konuştuğu zaman insanı acaba hata yaptım mı diye sorgulatan bir ses tonu kullanıyordu.

Düz bir surat ✔️  
Sert bakışlar ✔️  
Sıkılı yumruklar ✔️  
Siyah kıyafetler ✔️  
Siyah ve uzun saçlar ✔️

Efendisi sadece bunlardan ibaretmiş gibi gözüküyordu.

Ama Baekhyun için değildi...

O göl kenarında, yağan karın altındaki hüzünlü bakışları, ıslak ve dağınık siyah saçları, uzun kabanının rüzgarda sallanması ve ellerinin yumruk olmadan sakince durması ve sürekli sesli iç çekişleri....

Eğer efendisini Baekhyun'a sorarsanız, bunları diyecektir.

Masayı silmeye devam ederken aklında dolaşıp duran ve çıkış kapısı olsada çıkmayan düşünceleri yüzünden, sessizce ofladı Baekhyun.

Belkide ilk Chanyeol onunla konuşurdu. En iyisi, ne tepki vereceğini bekleyip görmekti.

Masanın üstünü silmeyi bitirince yere çömelerek masanın ayaklarını silmeye başladı. Henüz tek tarafı silmeyi bitirmeden, gözüne buruşturulmuş bir kağıt ilişti.

Chanyeol'un odada olmamasını fırsat bilerek kağıdı aldı. Bu kağıt Kyungsoo'nun yolladığı mektuptu. Buruşmuş kağıdı açarak okudu.

Buruşmuş kağıdı açarak okudu  
"Sikeyim seni."

Bu da neydi böyle?

Bunlar ne hakkında konuşuyorlar?

"Ne yapıyorsun?" Kalın ve güçlü bir ses yerinde zıplamasına neden oldu. Bu sesi tanıyordu. İşte şimdi kovulacaktı. 

"E-efendim." Titrek sesiyle konuştu.

Burnuna şampuan kokusu geldi. Büyük ihtimal duş almıştı.

Duşta ıslak ve çıplak bir Chany--. Ahh ne düşünüyorum böyle.

"Uh..bunu yerde buldum."

Eldivenli eliyle bulduğu kağıdı karnına bastırdı. Başını eğik tutarak gelecek olan acı için gözlerini yumdu ama tek duyduğu tok bir sesti ve irkilmesine mani olamadı.

Baekhyun daha ne oluğunu anlamadan karnına götürdüğü kağıt, hışımla ondan çekildi. Sanki izlediği vampir filmlerinde olduğu gibi. Göz açıp kapayana kadar olmuştu sadece. Baekhyun titrekçe gözlerini açtı. En büyük şokunu da, işte o zaman yaşadı.

Oda şimdi, tamamen simsiyahtı.

Göremiyordu.

"Def ol." Chanyeol sıkılı dişlerinin arasından tıslarcağına bağırdı.

Baekhyun, acı çekmeyi göze almıştı ama aklında odasından çıkmasına dair bir senaryo canlanmamıştı.

"Efendim?" dedi şaşkınlıkla. Hala göremiyordu.

"DEF OL dedim. Sağır mısın?!"

"Ah..um.." Baekhyun ellerini omuz hizasına çıkardı. Sanki Chanyeol ona saldırdığından onu göğsünden iterek kendisini koruyacağını sanıyordu.

Gerçi onun o korkutucu mistik gücüne karşı hiç şansı yoktu ya.

"...ben göremiyorum."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun ne olduğunu anlamadan odasından dışarı çıkardı ve gürültüyle kapıyı arkasından çarptı.

Baekhyun sırtını kapıya yasladı ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

Şimdi görebiliyordu.

Chanyeol kapıyı örttükten sonra sinirli nefes alışverişleri eşliğinde parmaklarını saçlarından geçirdi. Elinde olan kağıdı sinirle odanın bir tarafına savurdu.

Baekhyun, elini kalbine götürerek gözlerini kapattı ve kapıya daha çok yaslandı. Ona yakın olmak isterken, sürekli onu kızdıracak şeyler yapıyordu. Nasıl kendisini sevmeyevbaşlayacaktı ki?

Üzgün halde, uzun bir süre orada dikilmeye devam etti.

Belki de bir gün... rahat bir yaşantısı olurdu.

🌱🌱🌱

Dün gece, durmadan yağan kardan sonra her yer bembeyazdı. Bahçenin bazı yerlerinde kuş ayak izleri, gölün yüzeyine çıkan balıklar sessiz ve sakinliği anlatıyordu sanki.

Artık kar yağmıyordu. Güneş tüm ısısıyla karı eritmek istermiş gibi büyük bir ihtişamla gökyüzünde belirmişti.

Chanyeol elindeki kılıcı, kendisine doğru koşan zeronun kalbine soktu ve iki eliyle tuttuğu kılıcı hızlıca geri çıkarttı. Öldürdüğü zero şiddetle öksürmeye başladı. Chanyeol durgun yüz ifadesiyle yerinden kıpırdamadı. Zero bir kaç kez öksürdi ve ağzında siyah sıvıya karışan kendi kırmızı kanı dışarı fışkırmaya başladı. Son kez sendeledi ve Chanyeol'un ayaklarının önüne yüz üstü düştü.

Chanyeol bakışlarını yere düşen zeroya çevirdi. Sonra bakışları zeronun kırmızı kanına bulanmış ve ucundan yere damlayan kılıcına baktı.

🌱🌱🌱

Baekhyun titrekçe gözlerini açtığında, az önceki gördüklerinin bir rüya olduğunu anladı. Az kalsın gerçek olmadığı için sızlanacak iken, ben ne düşünüyorum diyerek kendisine kızdı. Üstündeki yorganı kenara çekerek yatakta oturdu. İşte o an boxerının üstündeki ıslaklığı gördü.

İnanmıyordu!

Resmen efendisi rüyasında ona dokunduğu için boşalmıştı.

Hayatında bu ilk defa oluyordu.

Üstündeki tişörtünü çıkardı ve yatağın üstüne koydu. Sonra tekrar altındaki ıslaklığa baktı ve oflayarak banyonun yolunu tuttu. Bugün uzun bir duş kendisini bekliyordu.

🌱🌱🌱

Chanyeol'a olan sevgisi gün geçtikçe artıyordu. Kimselerin ulaşamadığı yerlere ulaşan, kimselerin onda bırakmadığı etkileri bırakan biriydi o. Çok yakınında, dokunabildiği ama aslında baksa göremeyeceği yerdeydi.

Kimselerin görmediği şeydi o. Baekhyun'un görmek için can attığı biri. Kendisinden daha çok görmek istediği...

Issız bir göl kenarında, sadece ikisi, kalbini yakan bir görüntü ve diğer yanda bütün vücudunu üşüten bir ortamdı, aşık olduğu zaman. Sadece ikisi varken, sadece onu gördüğü an aşık olduğu zamandı.

Tanımadığı birini kalbine koyup arkasından çıkış yolu bırakmadan bütün kapıları kapatan biriydi Baekhyun'un aşkı.

Biraz saf... İçini kor ateşe verecek kadar arzu, şehvet dolu....

Chanyeol'un ona aşık olduğunu öğrendiğinde ne düşündüğü merak ediyordu. Onun hakkında merak ettiklerinden daha fazla...

Ondan gitmek istesede gitmesini engelleyen bir aşk...

Her dediğine evet diyecek bir aşk...

Her dediğini sorgusuz yapacak bir bedene çeviren bir aşk...

Ve sadece Baekhyun'un kalbini yavaşça parçalayan bir aşk...

Asla karşılık bulamayacağı bir aşk... Belki de...

🌱🌱🌱

Baekhyun sıkılı yumrukları ile efendisinin odasının önünde durdu. İçerde olduğunu bilen kalbi çoktan göğsünü dövmeye başlamıştı. Efendisi kendisini kontrol edebiliyorken onun kendisine ait bir kalbi kontrol edememesi sinirlerini bozuyordu.

Onunla yüz yüze geldiğinde çok fazla kekelemesine neden oluyordu. Onu gördüğünde bedeni donup kalıyor, elleri titriyordu.

İçeri girmeden önce derin bir nefes çekti içine, fayda etmeyeceğini bilsede.

Cesaretini topladığı zaman kapıyı tıklatıp, cevap beklemeden içeri girdi.

Chanyeol masasının önünde iki eli cebinde bekliyordu.

Yine üzerinde simsiyah bir takımı vardı. Siyah saçları ve teki kırmızı göz rengi ile Baekhyun'nun kalbinin hızlanması için başka sebep yokmuşcasına parlıyordu.

Baekhyun çekinerek bakışlarını efendisinin üzerinden çekti ve Chanyeol'un duymamasını istediği ama engel olamadığı sesle, sertçe yutkundu.

"Be-" bakışlarını tekrar efendisine kaldırdı.

Ama sözü, gömleğinin yakasını tutan eller yüzünden kesildi.

"Soyun."

Baekhyun duyduklarından dolayı gözleri titrekçe büyüdü.

"Efendim?"

"Sağır mısın? Soyun dedim."

"Ne demek istiyorsunuz?"

Chanyeol yakasını tuttuğu gömleği sertçe çekerek yırtılmasına ve Baekhyun'nun üst gövdesinin tamamen çıplak kalmasına neden oldu.

"Ah!"

Baekhyun şokun etkisiyle nasıl bu hale geldiğini algılayamadı. Her şey o kadar hızlı gelişmişti ki.... İlk önce efendisinin kendisinden bunu istemesini beklemiyordu. Ve sonra gömleğini yırtacağını...

Rüyasındaki Chanyeol'e benzemiyordu. O ona sevdiğini söylerken bu Chanyeol hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediği gibi, kendisi hakkında ne düşündüğünü de bilmiyordu.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'nun kolundan tutarak masaya doğru yüzüstü eğdi. Baekhyun masaya yüz üstü eğilmesinden dolayı yanağı ağırlığından dolayı masaya sertçe bastırılıyordu. Ve bu onu oldukça rahatsız etti.

Chanyeol kendi bacaklarının arasına oğlanın bacaklarını açarak, çekiştirdiği ellerini kalçasının üzerine koydu ve oğlanın yırttığı gömleğiyle ellerini bileklerinden birbirine bağladı.

Bütün halkın ölüp bittiği yakışıklılığı rahatlaması sonucu oluşan ifadeleri... Hepsi de herkesin arzuladıklarıydı. Ve şimdi Baekhyun bunlardan sadece bir kaçına erişebilirdi, eğer yüz yüze olsalardı, içten içe daha mutlu olacağını biliyordu.

Ellerinin bağlanması, ikinci istemediği bir şey olsada sesini çıkarmadı. Ona dokunamamak şuanlık unutabileceği bir şeydi.

Efendisinin her dediğini yapmakla yükümlü olan bir hizmetçiydi sadece...

Onun için özel olmak istediği bir insandan, daha azı..

En çokta ona engel olmayışının nedeni, çıplak kalçasının tam arkasında duran büyük ve kalın parmaklı eliyle arkadan bağlı bileklerini tutan efendisinin olmasını bilmekti. Bu görüntüyle kalbi tahmin ettiğinden fazla hızlı atıyordu.

Baekhyun'nun aklını kurcalayan diğer bir sorunu, bu sabah onu rüyasında - çok müstehcen bir şekilde- görmesinden sonra böyle bir olay olmasıydı. Yoksa Chanyeol, onun rüyasında ne gördüğünü biliyor muydu?

Aristokların nasıl mistik güçlere sahip oluğunu bilmiyordu. Belkide bağımlılık simgesi sayesinde aklını bile okuyabiliyordu, kim bilir? Bu onun sorununa çözüm bulmasından çok, ürkütmüştü. Eğer aristokratların bu tür mistik güçleri varsa yanında duran her insan ve aristoklar için büyük bir tehlikeydi.

Bilip bilmeden bu tehlikeye adımını atmıştı ve istesede çıkamıyordu.

Chanyeol'un iki eli bembeyaz kalçada gezintiye çıktı. Arada ellerinden biri ensesine doğru çıkarak okşuyordu bembeyaz ve yumuşak teni. Kısa saçlarını hafif hafif çekiştirerek onu yönetenin ve hakim olanın kim olduğunu belli ediyordu.

Oğlanın ellerini arkasında tutarak ve bacaklarını bacaklarının arasına alarak zaten onun için bütün hareket alanlarını yok etti.

Diğer elini bağlı bileklerden çekti ve çocuğun ön tarafına götürerek ellerini oralarda oyalandırdı. Hareketsiz duran Baekhyun, penisine değen sert ve kalın parmaklar yüzünden yerinde kıpırdamaya başladı.

"Ah!" Engel olmadığı bir inleme, sertçe dudaklarını dişlemesine neden oldu. Chanyeol ellerini çocuğun vücudunda gezdirmediği yer bırakmadan dolaştırıyordu.

Yumuşaklık kızgın yüreğine ferahlık gelmesini sağlıyordu. Derin nefes alarak yavaşça gözlerini kapattı. Fermuarını açıp dışarı çıkardığı penisini çocuğun kalça yanaklarının arasında gezdirdi.

Uzun zamandır böyle hissetmiyordu.

Çünkü uzun zamandır kimseyi böyle arzulamamıştı.

Baekhyun, onun ölmüş diye düşündüğü kalbinin yaşadığını hissettiren tek insandı.

Ellerini ince bele götürüp yavaşça okşayarak bacaklara indirdi. Arada yumuşak eti sıkıştırıyor ve kızarmasına neden oluyordu.

Penisini kalça yanağından ayırmadan Baekhyun'un sırtına doğru eğildi ve dudaklarını ensesine bastırdı. Ona ait olduğunu gösteren bağımlılık simgesinin bunca zamana kadar kimsenin vücudunda bu denli istememiş ve yakıştıramamıştı.

Baekhyun'da tarif edemediği, gizemli bir şeyler vardı.

Sağ elini çocuğun çenesine götürdü ve başını hafifçe yukarı kaldırdı. Burnunu yumuşak ve uzun saçlara gömdü ve burada bir ömürlük geçirebileceğini düşündü. Hiçbir şeye ihtiyaç duymadan geçirilen bir ömür.

Baekhyun çenesinin havaya kaldırılması ile daha çok zorlandı. Kasılan göğsü ve çenesi konuşmasına mani oluyordu.

Saçlarındaki derin derin çekilen nefes ile neye uğradığını şaşırdı. Efendisi bugün kaçıncı kez onu şaşırmıştı ve şaşırtmaya devem edecekti. Sadece mutluydu. Bu hareketi ile kalbinde solmuş bir şeylerin tekrar yeşermesini sağlamıştı.

Ufacıkta olsa... Bir umut var mıydı?

Chanyeol, sağ elini ince belden yukarı ensesine çıkarıp tekrar kalça yanağına getirdi ve bu hareketi çok defa tekrarladı ta ki Baekhyun'un huylanarak tüylerinin havalanmasına kadar.

Parmaklarını çocuğun önünden arka kısmına doğru sürterek yerinden kıpırdanmasına neden oldu. Bir eliyle kalça yanakları ayırdı. Diğer eliyle deliğinin çevresini okşayarak işaret parmağını yavaşça içine yolladı.  
Baekhyun bu hisse yabancıydı. İçine doğru yavaşça kayan kalın parmak aklının bir kısmının uçmasını sağladı. Baekhyun alnını masaya yasladı ve sabırsızca Chanyeol'un sonraki hamlesini bekledi.

Sürekli hareket eden kalçadan rahatsız olan Chanyeol, kalça yanağındaki elini çekerek çocuğun beline bastırdı ve hareket etmesini engelledi.

"Ah.."

Baekhyun ikinci parmak ile acıyı hissetti.

Bu yaşına kadar ne başkası ne de kendisi bunu yapmıştı. İlk defa içine parmak giriyordu ve bu hissi tarife edemiyordu. Sadece bunu, ona efendisinin yapması içinde tarif edemediği bir mutluluk sezdiriyordu.

Chanyeol parmaklarını delikten çekti ve eliyle kendini son kez sıvazladıktan sonra yavaşça kendisini çocuğa doğru itti. Diğer yandan, elleriyle çocuğun belini tutarak kendisine doğru yaklaştırdı.

Ne kadar hızlıca sıcak ve sıkı deliğe girmek istese de bunu yapamadı. Bir şeyler onu engelledi. Ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Aristokrattı. Hatta en güçlülerinden ama bu hissin ne olduğuna dair bir bilgisi yoktu. Onun için çok yeni bir şeydi. Bu onu içten içe sinirlendirdi. İçindeki arzunun yanına kızgınlıkta eklenince yavaşça girdiği deliğe bir anda sokuldu. Çocuktan duyduğu inleme ile gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüdü. Kendisini durdurdu. Ve altında masaya doğru eğilmiş yarı çıplak oğlana baktı. Bu görüntü aklında bir yerlere değinmişti. Paslanmış, örümceklerin ağ yapacak kadar kimsenin uğramadığı kapısını açmadığı yerlerine...

Sağ elini kaldırarak çıplak sırta götürdü ve parmak uçlarıyla dokundu her yere, her gördüğü tene, görmediklerine de dokunma arzusuyla.

Penisini çocuğun içinden çıkarmadan, siyah gömlek kumaşının çocuğun tenine değecek kadar yaklaştırdı ona. Burnunu tekrar yumuşak saçlarla buluşturdu. Baekhyun, dişlediği ve büyük ihtimal kanattığı dudağıyla içindeki büyük ve kalın penise alışmayı bekledi, efendisinin neden durduğunu anlamayarak.

Chanyeol, çocuğun göğsünü masayla olan temasından ayırarak ellerini, soğuk ve sertleşmiş tomurcuklara götürdü. Dudaklarını kısa saçlarla süslenmiş ensede dolaştırarak bütün çıplaklıklarından öptü. Baekhyun, yumuşakça ve yavaş yavaş tenini öpen dudakları hissettiğinde, ürperdi. Vücudundaki bütün tüyler havaya kalkmıştı. Çıplak kalçasının üstünde bileklerinden bağlı duran ellerini sıktı, ellerinin üstündeki efendisinin pantolonunun kumaşının izin verdiği kadar. Açık fermuarı ellerine baskı uyguladığından dolayı acıtıyordu canını, ama her zamanki gibi ağzını kapalı tutmayı başarmıştı. Aslında elinin acısının farkında değildi. Sırtındaki yumuşak ve sevgi dolu öpücükler aklını dağıtıyordu. Uzun süredir beklediği sevgi belirtileri buydu. Amaçsızca, muhtaçca...

Chanyeol, çocuğun sırtındaki öpücüklere ara vermeden yavaşça penisini, sıcak delikten çekmeye başladı.

İçindeki bir şey, ona yavaş olmasını söylüyordu.

Onu incitmemesini...

Dudaklarını, ıslaktığı ve kıpkırmızı lekeler bahşettiği çıplak tenden kaldırdı. Ellerini çocuğun iki yanına koyarak masaya tutundu. İçindeki his büyüdükçe onu korkutuyordu. O olaydan sonra ilk defa bir duygu onu korkutuyordu.

Uzun zamandan sonra ilk defa...

Baekhyun içinde hareket eden ve artık eskisi gibi acıtmayan penisle derin bir nefes aldı. Eskisi kadar vücudunu kontrol edemiyordu. Ağzını kapatmak istediği halde yapamıyordu. Onun sesinden dolayı kızacağını düşünsede...

Yavaş başlayan birliktelik zamanla hızlandı. Chanyeol ritmini hızlandırmış, çocuğun içindeki her yeri talan ediyordu. Sadece kendi zevkini düşünmemesi sağlayan his oradaydı... Tam kalbinin yanında. Bir an önce işini bitirip bu duyguyu araştıracaktı.

Neden böyle hissediyordu?

Baekhyun, dokunulmamış penisinin masaya sürtmesinden dolayı efendisinden erken boşalmıştı.

Sesli inlemesine engel olmadan sarsılarak, belinin iki yanında duran ve sıkıca ona tutunan kalın ve pürüzlü parmakların, kendine bastırmasından dolayı havaya kalkan kalçaları sayesinde boşalmıştı. İçindeki penis öyle bir noktaya dokunmuştu ki, sayesinde onu rahata erdirmişti.

Chanyeol, çocuğun peşinden havaya kaldırdığı kalçası ile Baekhyun derinlklerine gömülerek boşaldı. Uzun süren bir titreme sonrası yorgun düşmüştü. Havaya kaldırdığı kalçayı indirdi ve çocuğun ayaklarının yere basmasını sağladı. Ama Baekhyun basamayacak kadar pelte haline gelmişti. Chanyeol, vücudunu çocuğun sırtına eğerek bağımlılık simgesine uzun bir öpücük kondurdu.

Eski benliğiyle savaşmasını sağlayan bir duyguyu ekmişti içine bu çocuk.

Kendisiyle çelişmesine neden olacak, belki de eskisinden daha fazla canı acıyacaktı.


	7. Bölüm 6

" Eve dönerken dikkat et!"

"Beni ağırladığınız için teşekkür ederim." Eğilerek selam verdi ve montunu giyerek kapıya doğru hızlı hızlı yürüdü.

Geç kaldım!

Havanın kararması çok geç kaldığını söylüyordu ona. Efendisinden izin almadan gelmişti ve şimdi de eve geç gidiyordu. Yokluğu kesinlikle ortaya çıkmıştı. Çünkü malikaneden çıktığından bu yana çok fazla vakit geçmişti.

Baekhyun aceleyle D.O malikanesinden ayrılırken, onu gizlice izleyen, evin ikinci hizmetçisi Suho'dan habersizdi.

Baekhyun malikaneden ayrıldıktan sonra, bir süre ölüm sessizliği oluştu, D.O aristokratın malikanesinde. Kyungsoo, bardağının dibinde kalan kahvesini içti. Jongin kollarını göğsüne bağladı ve bacak bacak üstüne attı. Bu hareketi efendisinin gözünden kaçmamıştı.

Kyungsoo, dudaklarını büzmüş ve somurtarak oturan sevgilisine baktı. İçinde bir şeylerin onu rahatsız ettiğini biliyordu.

Jongin, duygularını gizleyemeyen bir insandı. Sinirli olduğunda mimiklerinden ve hareketlerinden çok kolay anlaşılıyordu, aynı şekilde mutlu olduğu zamanda duygularını saklayamıyordu.

Jongin'in malikaneye ilk geldiği günü hatırladı bir anda. Nasılda utangaçtı. Şimdide utangaçtı ama o zamanki utangaçlığı, zavallı Kyungsoo'nun kalbine hiç acıması olmadığını gösteriyordu. Masumluğu ve utangaçlığı aklını başından alıyordu her defasında. Ne kadarda şanslıydı, Jongin konusunda.

" O kimdi?" Jongin'in gözlerinde merak vardı fakat Kyungsoo onun sıkılı dişlerini görebiliyordu.

Kyungsoo, bu soruya ilk başta anlam veremedi. " Dinlemedin mi? Chanyeol'un hizmetçisiymiş." dedi.

Jongin bakışlarını sevgilisine çevirmeden kaşlarını çattı. " Hepsi bu kadar mı?"

"Hah?"

" Onunla ilgili başka şeyler de var değil mi? Öyle değilse, bütün o şeyleri anlatmazdın." Kyungsoo, şaşkınlıkla gözleri büyüttü. Jongin'in bu tür şeylere dikkat ettiğini düşünmemişti. " Arkadaşın hakkında konuşmayı sevmiyorsun genelde."

" Bu durum seni hep böyle rahatsız mı ediyordu? "

" Bilmiyorum. " Jongin üzgün bakışlarıyla elini çenesine yasladı ve gözlerini odanın her yerinde gezdirdi. " Ailen ya da arkadaşların hakkında konuştuğunu, hiç duymadım. İlk defa duyuyorum bunları. "

" Eh, ona her şeyi anlattım çünkü... " Tabağındaki son tatlı parçasınıda ağzına attı ve hızlıca çiğnedi. " Chanyeol'u Zero'ya dönüşmekten bu çocuk kurtardı sayılır. " Suho, boşalan tabak ve bardakları alarak mutfağa götürdü. Kyungsoo Suho gidince konuşmasına devam etti." Çocukken, Chanyeol ve benim için küçük bir kardeş gibiydi ve Chanyeol yaşadığı kazadan sonra onu bırakmak zorunda kaldı. Chanyeol'un ailesini kaybettikten sonra nasıl değiştiği konusunda çok endişeliydi, fakat o zamanki koşullardan dolayı yanımızda kalamazdı. " Aklına eski arkadaşı geldiğinde yüzünde özlem dolu bir gülümseme oluştu. Biraz burukça ama özlem dolu." Birbirimizden koptuktan sonra, 'Bir hizmetçi sana gelip Chanyeol'u sorduğunda, ona karşı nazik ol.' demişti. Bunu diyeli çok oldu. Neredeyse unutmuştum ama bahsettiği bu çocuk bugün bir anda çıkageldi." Gözünün önüne beyaz saçlarıyla, bembeyaz teniyle ve beyaz kıyafetleriyle o çocupun gelmesine mani olamadı." İyi birine benziyor. Belki de Chanyeol ile arkadaş olur. " dedi gülerek.

🍃SON

Kapısının önünden gelen tıkırtılar bile Baekhyun'u yerinden kaldıramamıştı.

Bugün odasından çıkmak istemiyordu. Yemek yemek için bile çıkmamaya karar vermişti. Dünkü olanlar hâlâ gözünün önüne geliyordu. İnanamıyordu. Efendisi Chanyeol ile- sevdiği adam - birlikte olmuştu.

Efendisi şimdi ne hissediyordu?

O da Baekhyun gibi düşünüyor muydu, olanları?

Onu da, rahatsız ediyor muydu?

Baekhyun düşünmekten kafayı yiyecekmiş gibi hissediyordu.

Beyaz nevresimli yatağının yorganını kaldırmadan sağ omzunun üstüne döndü. Üstünde beyaz tişört ve siyah baksırı vardı.

Dışarıda kar yağıyordu. Malikane işk geldiği günkü gibi sıcaktı. Ne ile ısındığını bilmiyordu gerçi ama metakta etmiyordu. Belki ilk geldiği günler merak ederek sorabilirdi ama şuan, ondan daha çok merak ettiği şeyler vardı.

Efendisi neden onunla birlikte olmuştu?

Canını acıtacağını düşünüyordu ama öyle olmamıştı. Baekhyun değerli hissetmişti. Aralarında bir iletişim geçmesede, değerli hissetmişti.

Neden değerli hissettiğini bilmeden....

Acıyor.

Yerinde kıpırdamaya çalıştığında, arka kısmına sokulan acı ile ağzından bir inilti çıktı. Refleksle yastığının üstünde olan sol eliyle yastığını sıkıca tuttu.

" Yaşadığım o olaydan sonra tabi ki acır."

Dolan gözlerini kırpıştırarak akmasına engel olmaya çalıştı. Gözlerini kapatarak sıkıca tuttuğu yastığına daha fazla gömüldü.

🌱🌱🌱

Chanyeol sol elindeki dosyaya baktı. Her zamanki gibi gardırobunda siyah renkten başka kıyafeti yokmuş gibi bugünde simsiyah giyinmişti.

Masasının üstünde, masa lambası haricinde bir şey yoktu. Sol elinde dosya, sağ elinde siyah kalemi vardı.

Elindeki kağıtta gözlerini dolaştırdı. Okuyordu ama, anlamıyordu. Aklını bir türlü toparlayamıyordu. Kendisini herhangi bir işe veremiyordu.

Oğlan ile yaşadıkları sürekli gözünün önüne geliyordu. Unutamıyordu. Ve sanki Chanyeol'e inat sürekli beyni tekrar ediyordu.

Oğlanın bembeyaz teni, önünde eğilmiş bir şekilde masaya uzanışı, inlemeleri....

ÇAAT!

Bugün bu kaçıncı kırdığı kalemdi, bilmiyordu.

Artık her şey sinirlerini bozuyordu.

Onun canını acıtmak isteyen tarafını engelleyen bir taraf doğmuştu içinde.

Bu his neydi?

Neden ona, canını acıtma diyordu?

Neden?

"Uh.. Efendim?... Şey... Umm.."

Chanyeol, masasının karşısında ellerini kalçasına koymuş dikilen hizmetçisine baktı.

Kimseyi görmek istemiyordu.

Aklını kurcalayan görüntüler onu gereğinden fazla sinir ederken kimseyle uğraşamazdı. Helede iğrenç insanlarla.

Kırdığı kalemi bıraktı. Masaya düştü ve yuvarlanıp yere düşmesine neden oldu.

Boşta kalan elini alnına götürerek alnını ovuşturdu. Gözlerini kapatmış, kaşlarını çatmış sinirle soludu.

" DEFOL!"

" Efendim.. Ah.. Imm-"

" Ayrıca... Baekhyun'u buraya çağır."

🌱🌱🌱

Baekhyun, efendisinin onu çağırdığını öğrendiğinde zorlukla yatağından kalkıp hazırlanmıştı. Neden çağırıldığını bilmiyordu.

Yine aynı şeyleri yaparsa....

Baekhyun efendisinin çalışma odasına girdiğinde arkasından kapıyı kapattı. Sırtını iyice kapattığı kapıya yasladı. Elleriyle kapının kolunu bırakmadan orada dikildi. Efendisi tek eli cebinde masasının önünde ayakta dikiliyordu. Siyah ve kırmızı gözleriyle ona bakıyordu. Sanki onu delip geçmek istermiş gibi.

Baekhyun korkudan soğuk soğuk terler dökmeye başladı. Şakaklarından aşağıya doğru akan terini hissetsede elini kaldırıp silmeye cesaret edemiyordu.

Chanyeol, tıslayarak bakışlarını Baekhyun'dan çekti. Dişlerini sıktığını hareket eden çenesinden anladı Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yavaş adımlarla hâlâ kapının dibinde bekleyen çocuğa yaklaştı. Arkasına sakladığı ellerine uzanarak bileğinden tuttu.

Baekhyun tekrar, üstündeki kıyafetin yırtılacağını zannettiğinden dolayı " Ah.. Kıyafetler... Kıyafetler yırtılmıyor." dedi. " Şey.. Sadece birkaç tane sade kıyafeti getirmiştim yanımda bu yüzden.. Kıyafetler yırtılırsa-"

Chanyeol, karşısında korkuyla kendisine bir şeyler açıklayan çocuğa baktı. Gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüdü. O his tekrar içinde oluşmuştu.

Onu incitme!

Bu onu, çocuğa iyi davranmasını tetiklemesinden çok, sinir etmeye başlamıştı. Bu zamana kadar, bu kadar kendisini beceriksiz hissetmemişti.

Baekhyun kırmızı yanakları ile, derin nefes alıp veren efendisine bakışlarını kaldırdı. Bu onun daha fazla kızarmasını sağlamıştı.

🌱🌱🌱

Aslında hizmetçilerin hepsi sivildir. Ve bu aristokrat olmayan sıradan insanların oluşturduğu bir grup insana verilen isimdir.

Aynı zamanda, hizmetçi olarak çalışıyor olman, hizmetçi olduğun aristokrata ait olduğun anlamına gelir.

Diğer bir deyişle 'Piç bir aristokratın emri altındasındır.' Bazen de bu 'özel güçlerini kullanabilir, dikkat et! ' demektir.

Ya da 'Piç bir aristokratın emri altında olduğu için onu pataklayamıyorum lanet olsun! ' denildiği de olur.

Ayrıca 'Boynunun arkasında ne sembölü var acaba. Sormak tuhaf olur ama yine de merak ediyorum.' da denilebilir.

Jongdae'ye göre hizmetçi olmak çok havalı bir şeydi.

Ne güzel bir gün.

Çünkü, Jongdae'de bir hizmetçiydi. Önceden yanlarında çalıştığı aile içler acısı durumdaydı. Sinirlenip kıçına tekmeyi bastıktan sonra terk etmişti orayı. Bu yüzden bir iş bulması gerekiyordu. Ve sonunda bulmuştu.

Park Aristokrat Malikanesi...

🌱🌱🌱

Kış kendini ilk bahara bıraktı. Malikanenin giriş yolunda kiraz çiçekleri açmış ve kahve tonları olan yolları renklerdirmişti. Baekhyun'un en sevdiği mevsimdi. Çünkü kiraz çiçekleri bu mevsimde açıyor, Baekhyun her baktığında büyülenmiş gibi hissettiği kiraz çiçekleri bu mevsimde kendini gösteriyordu.

Evin büyük camlarından gördüğü kiraz ağaçları her zamanki gibi Baekhyun'u kendine hayran bırakmıştı.

Güneş ışınları ile daha hoş gözüken kiraz çiçeklerinden bakışlarını çevirerek cama arkasını döndü.

🌱🌱🌱

"İsmin?"

"Jongdae."

"İlk önce efendimizle tanışacaksın -"

🌱🌱🌱

Jongdae, efendisiyle tanışmak adına dış tasarımı korkutucu olan bir odaya sokuldu. Etrafını incelerken arkasından kapı kapatılmış ve masanın önünde elleri cebince ayakta bekleyen, siyahlar içindeki adama baktı. Bu onun efendisi olmalıydı.

Tek gözünün kırmızı olması onu şaşkınlığa uğratsada, çabuk toparlamıştı.

Efendisi çok iyi birine benziyordu.

" Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum." dedi gülümseyerek.

🌱🌱🌱

"Efendimizin önünde asl-"

Jongdae, kendisine malikanenin kurallarını anlatan Minho'dan bakışlarını çekerek camın önünde dışarıyı izleyen beyazlar içindeki çocuğa bakmasına mani olamadı.

" - ve ayrıca evde asla-"

Jongdae, camın önündeki çocuğun kendisine dönmesi ile onu inceleme işine devam etti.

"- Bir sorun varsa..." Minho'nun eliyle camın önündeki çocuğu göstermesiyle bütün dikkatini sonunda ona verebilmişti. "... Oradaki hizmetçiye sorabilirsin. En uzun süredir burada çalışan tek kişi."

Beyaz takım elbise giyen çocuk, dirseğini tutarak camın önünden ayrıldı ve üst katın merdiveninden yukarı çıktı. Durgun ve çok sakin gözüküyordu.

🌱🌱🌱

Baekhyun, efendisinin kendisini çağırdığını öğrendiğinde, kendini onun odasının kapısında buldu.

Odanın içinde karşılıklı bakışıyorlardı. Gerçi Baekhyun utancına bakışlarını sürekli kaçırıyordu ama efendisinin keskin bakışlarının, sürekli üzerinde olduğunu biliyordu.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un beyaz ceketini çıkarıp odanın bir köşesine attı ve Baekhyun, daha ne olduğunu anlamadan efendisi özel gücünü kullanarak ensesindeki bağımlılık simgesinden çıkan gri zincirler, uzarak kalçasının üstünde iki bileğinden onu sardı.

Chanyeol'un yönlerdirmesiyle dizleri üzerinde, efendisinin önünde oturdu.

Bu seferki geldiği oda, efendisinin yatak odasıydı. Baekhyun'un evdeki en önemli işi burasıydı. Efendisinin odasının temizlenmesi. Efendisi hakkında küçük bir ipucu bulunmayan oda.

Baekhyun, efendisinin sesli soluklanması ile başını yukarı kaldırdı ve kırmızı yanaklarıyla efendisine baktı.

Chanyeol'da Baekhyun gibi siyah ceketini çıkarmış, üstten 2 düğmesini açtığı siyah gömleğiyle, her zamanki gibi okunmayan ifadesiyle ona bakıyordu.


	8. Bölüm 7 (M)

Chanyeol siyah nevresimlerin serildiği yatağının ön tarafına oturmuş, önünde dizlerinin üzerine oturan çocuğa baktı.

Sağ ayağını kaldırarak, çocuğun pantolonunun önüne götürdü ve baskı uyguladı. Baekhyun, gözlerini büyüttü ve efendisinin siyah ayakkabısının ucuyla penisini ezdiği yere baktı. Bir anda hem acı hem arzu dolmuştu içine.

Acıdan gözlerini bir zaman sonra açık tutamamaya başladı ve sımsıkı kapattı. Ağzıdan sesli nefesler aldı.

Chanyeol ayağını çekti ve ellerini fermuarına götürdü. Aynı anda Baekhyun'un bileğindeki zincirlerde kaybolmuştu. Elleri ve boynu serbest kalan Baekhyun, kendini avuçlamadan geri duramadı. Hem acıyor hem de kendine dokunup tahmin etme hissi ile bedenini zaptedemiyordu.

Chanyeol fermuarını açtıktan sonra pantolonunu üstünden çıkarmadan penisini baksırının dışına çıkardı. Kafası eğik halde duran oğlanın ense kısmındaki uzun saçlarından tuttu. Baekhyun anında kafasını kaldırdı ve gözüne çarpan kalın ve büyük penisle göz göze geldi. Dizleri üzerinde yatağa biraz daha yanaştı ve ensesindeki kuvvetli tutuş ile yüzü otomatikman penise yaklaştı.

Baekhyun ne yapacağını anladığında ağzını araladı ve penisi ıslak ve sıcak mağrasına kabul etti.

Ağzına aldığı penis gitgide büyüdü. Diliyle ıslatabildiği her yeri ıslattı. Chanyeol'un sert tutuşu yüzünde kafasını geri çekemiyordu.

Islatamadığı yerlere, ellerini sardı ve okşamaya başladı. Arada iki büyük toplarda nasibini almıştı.

" Hah. Uhh.."

"Mmm..."

Chanyeol tutuşunu biraz daha sertleştirince Baekhyun zorlanmaya başladı. Boğazına değen penisin ucu anında gözlerini yaşartmıştı.

Chanyeol, bir anda saçından tuttuğu Baekhyun'u kendisinden uzaklaştırdı. Baekhyun derin derin nefes aldı. Yanakları kızarmış ve gözleri sulanmıştı. İki elide Chanyeol'un kaslı baldırlarında duruyordu. Kısık gözleriyle net göremiyordu ama sorun değildi.

"Buraya gel." dedi öksüren Baekhyun'a bakarak.

Baekhyun ayağa kalktı ve sessizce efendisinin ne yapacağını bekledi.

Chanyeol, çocuğun üstündekileri teker teker çıkardı ve geriye sadece baksırını bıraktı.

Baksırın lastiğinin kenarlarındaki ellerini oyalandırdı. Büyük elleriyle çocuğun kalçarının altlarından tuttu ve salladı. Baekhyun elini ağzına götürerek parmaklarını ısırdı. Efendisinin dokunuşlarını seviyordu.

Chanyeol, çocuğun baksırının altlarından ellerini zorla geçirdi ve çıplak kalçaları tuttu ve iz kalacak şekilde sıktı.

Elleriyle çocuğun beyaz tenini talan etti. Dokunulmadık yer bırakmadan yaptı bunları. Dudakları dokunmamıştı Baekhyun'un vücuduna ama, iki koca el zevkten dört köşe olmasını sağlamıştı. Bir an önce rahatlamak istiyordu.

Chanyeol, ellerini çocuğun vücudundan çekti ve biraz kendini geriye çekerek, gözlerini gezdirdi kırmı lekeler bahşettiği tende. Gözleri çocuğun baksırındakini fark ettiğinde, elini baksırın lastiğine götürdü ve aşağıya çekti.

" Islanmışsın." dedi.

Baekhyun bakışlarını sertleşmiş penisine çevirdi ve dudaklarını dişledi.  
Baksırı bacaklarında duruyordu ve dar olduğundan bacaklarını sıkıyordu.

Chanyeol ayağa kalktı ve gömleğinin düğmelerini açarak yatağına oturdu ve sırtını yatağın başlığına yasladı. Baekhyun, tekrar zincirlerin bileğine dolandığını hissettiğinde sızlandı. Belkide bu sefer böyle olmasını istemiyordu.

Chanyeol eliyle onu çağırarak yatağının yanına gelen çocuğun baldırlarından tutarak kucağına oturttu.

Baekhyun dengesini kaybetsede efendisi düşmesine izin vermemişti.

Bir süre efendisinin delici bakışlarına maruz kaldı. İçindeki kor ateş daha da alev aldı ve bütün bedenini sardı.

Chanyeol, çocuğun baldırlarından tutarak dizleri üzerinde bacaklarının yanında durmasını sağladı.

Baekhyun efendisinin gözleri önünde, yüzüne oldukça yakınken, çıplak vücuduyla, utanmış hissetti. Efendisi her soluğunda serin hava Baekhyun'un penisine vuruyordu. Bu da onu çok fazla yerinde kıpırdanmasına ve dişlerini sıkmasına neden oluyordu.

Baekhyun, efendisinin eline ne zaman aldığını bilmediği bir cisim, yavaşça deliğinden içeri girdi. Soğuk ve sert bir yüzeyi olduğundan hem ürpermişti hem de acıtıyordu yumuşak derisini.

Chanyeol, son kalan parçanın girmesi için hızlıca itti ve oğlanın deliğinin hepsini içine almasını sağladı. Baekhyun içinde bir yerlere dokunan cisim ile sıçramasına ve kafasını arkaya yatırmasına engel olamadı.

"Hahh."

Chanyeol bir süre oğlanın içindekini hareket ettirerek, kucağının üstündeki çocuğun kendinden geçmesini izledi. Kafasını arkaya atmış, küçük dudaklarıyla kusursuz süslü ağzını açmış, titreyen vücuduyla kendisine hissetmediği şeyler hissettiriyordu.

Çocuğun boşalmasına yakın içindekini çıkardı ve yatağının üstüne bıraktı.

Baekhyun içinden çıkarılan cisim ile, vücudu sendeledi ama efendisi son anda onun kalçasının bitiminden tutarak sabitledi. Bu sefer kafası zevkten aşağıya eğikti ve kaldırmaya gücü yoktu. Ne vücudunu ne de başını...

Baekhyun aklını kaybedeceğini düşündü.

Tam da şu anda...

🌱🌱🌱

Baekhyun efendisinin penisinin ona hissettirdikleri yüzünden, çarşafın üzerindeki ayak parmakları kıvrıldı. Baekhyun eğer vücuduna söz geçirebilseydi ilk önce ayak parmaklarına söz geçirecekti.

Chanyeol, baldırlarından tuttuğu kucağındaki çocuğu aşağıya çekerek penisinin tamamını almasını sağladı.  
Baekhyun, acıyla inledi. Kısık gözleri ve ıslak ve kırmızı yanaklarıyla efendisine baktı. Her zaman olduğu gibi bakışları donuktu. 

Baekhyun, onu okuyamıyordu.

Chanyeol'e her baktığında olduğu gibi bu seferde kendisini gizliyordu.

Ama neden?

Neden Baekhyun gibi, basit bir hizmetçiden kendisini gizliyordu?

Baekhyun ona ne yapabilirdi ki?

Ona aşık olduğunu biliyordu. Aşık olduğu insanı üzmek istemezdi ki, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bacaklarından güç alıp efendisinin penisinin üzerinde kendisini kaldırıp indiremiyordu. Acıyordu. Zevk vardı ama acı, o zevki gölgeleyecek kadar çoktu. Efendisi kalk demeden kalkamazdı. Odasına gidemezdi. Dayanmalıydı. Onu memnun etmeliydi.

Chanyeol, hareket etmeyen oğlan yüzünden tuttuğu baldırlardan onu kaldırdı ve aklı başına gelsin diye hızlıca geri indirdi. Baekhyun acıyla kasıldı ve başı efendisinin omzuna düştü. Gözlerini kapatmış, arkasındaki acının geçmesini beklermiş gibi soluklanıyordu.

"Hah..."

Chanyeol, omzuna koyulan baş ile gözleri büyüsede kendine gelerek kaşlarını çattı ve çocuğun sırtında sallanan zinciri tutarak arkaya çekti. Baekhyun istemesede zorla dik oturdu. Ama hâlâ  
bitkin haldeydi. Enerjisi tükenmişti, daha hiçbir şey yapmamışlardı ama enerjisinin çoktan tükendiğini hissediyordu.

"AGH... AHH."

"Dik otur." dedi Chanyeol, dişlerini sıkarak.

Tekrar çocuğu havaya kaldırdı ve diğerinden daha hızlı şekilde penisini içine soktu.

Baekhyun dik oturmak zorunda olduğundan, kızarmış ve ıslanmış yüzü efendisinin karşısında duruyordu.

Chanyeol, kucağındaki çocuğun inlemelerini umursamadan işine devam etti. Sürekli kaldırıp hızlı bir şekilde indiriyordu. Çocuğun tükendiğinin farkında değildi. Farkında olsada farkında değilmiş gibi yapıyordu. İçindeki o his gitmeliydi. Ondan kurtulmalıydı. Baekhyun'u her ellediğinde o his gelsede durmamaya yemin etmişti. Durmayacaktı. Lanet olasıca nereden geldiği belirsiz bu his için de bu zevkten mahrum kalamazdı. Kalmak istemiyordu.

İçindeki bir şeyler oğlanı kendisine çekiyordu. Ve yine o his, ona incitme diyordu. Chanyeol, kontrolünün elinde olmadığını hissettiren bu hislerden nefret etti. Ona sev diyen bu his aynı şekilde incitme de diyordu.

Chanyeol hiçbirini dinlemedi. Dinlemekte istemiyordu. Lanet olası bu hislere boyun eğmek en son yapacağı şey bile olamazdı.

Baekhyun artık dayanamıyordu. Kafasını ve bedenini dik tutamıyordu. Başını efendisinin omzuna tekrar yasladı ve soluklandı. Gözlerini açamadı. Ağzından akan sıvıya engel olamadı. Vücudu zangır zangır titriyordu.

Chanyeol, bu sefer zinciri kuvvetle çekti ve Baekhyun'un başı bir anda arkaya düştü.

" Düzgün yap şunu." Çocuğun omzuna yatması onu aşırı rahatsız ediyordu.

"Ahhhh...bu acıtıyor." dedi zorlukla Baekhyun.

Chanyeol, oğlanın bacağından tutatak kucağından kaldırdı ve "Kalk." dedi

Baekhyun'un kısık gözleri hızlıca açıldı ve şaşkınlıkla efendisine baktı.

Baekhyun, şaşırsada ikiletmeden ayağa kalktı ve yatağın yanında dikildi.

"Defol."

"Efendim?"

"Defol, dedim." Chanyeol'un, yüzünde hoşnutsuzluk vardı. Biraz da rahatsızlık. Eliyle başını ovuşturdu ve gözlerini kapattı.

"Um.. Ama-"

" Yapacaksan doğru düzgün yap. Çok güçsüz ve işe yaramazsın." dedi gözlerini çıplak çocuğa dikerek.

Baekhyun, duyduklarından dolayı utançla başını eğdi ve erekte olan penisine baktı. Rahatlamak istiyordu. Aynı şekilde efendisinide rahatlatmak istiyordu.  
Chanyeol önündeki başı eğik çocuğa baktı. İkisi de oda da bir süre sessizce bekledi. Ve sonra Baekhyun, başını salladı.

" Ben..." Kafasını kaldırdı ve sulu gözleriyle "... Yapacağım." dedi.

Chanyeol'un alnındaki elini çekmesiyle Baekhyun yavaşça yürüdü ve efendisinin kucağına çıktı.

Chanyeol'un siyah ve önü açık gömleğine uzandı.

" Elin." dedi Chanyeol gözleriyle Baekhyun'un gözlerinin derinliklerine bakarak. Baekhyun titretçe gözlerini büyüttü ve anında boyun eğerek yumruk yaptığı elini, gömleğe dokunmadan çekti.

"Um.. Ellerimi... Bağlamazsanız-"

Chanyeol'un pişkince gülümsemesi lafını yarıda kesmesine neden oldu. Ama yinede o zincirler kalçasının üstünde, bileklerinde belirdi.

Chanyeol dizleri üzerindeki oğlanı penisinin üzerine konumlandırarak yavaşça aşağıya çekmeye başladı.

Baekhyun acıdan dolayı dişlerini sıktı ve dayanmaya çalıştı. Acısada, iyi yapmaya çalıştı. İyi yapmak zorundaydı. Onu memnun etmek istiyordu.

Penisin hepsi içine sokulduğunda soluklandı ama çok fazla beklemeden hareket etmeye başladı. Efendisinin elleri belinin iki yanında ona yön veriyordu. Baekhyun ellerini yumruk haline getirdi ve tırnaklarının avuç içine geçmesine engel olamadı. Şuan bunu düşünemezdi.

"Bekle..AGH!!" Chanyeol'un hızlandırması ile acı katlanılamaz oldu.

Chanyeol durdu ve oğlana baktı.

" Uh, efendim..." soluklanmaya çalıştı. Konuşamıyordu. Başını taşıyamıyordu ve yavaşça efendisinin omzuna düşmesine az kala Chanyeol zincirleri tuttu ve Baekhyun'u sabitledi.

"Dik dur." dedi Chanyeol. Bir eli zincirleri sıkıca tutuyor ve diğer eliyle çocuğun kasıklarına koymuş kendinden uzaklaştırmaya hazır, bekliyordu.

Baekhyun, soluklandıkça vücudu gevşemeye başladı ve nefes alış verişleri eskisine göre daha iyiydi.

Ama biliyordu, yine efendisini kızdırmıştı. Becerikli değildi. Onu tahmin edemiyordu. Hemen arkası acıyor ve boşalmadan durmasına neden oluyordu. Kimse böyle birini istemezdi. Bedeni kaldıramıyordu. Alışkın değildi ve bu onun ikinci seferiydi. Bir an önce alışmalı ve uzun soluklu birliktelikleri olmalarını sağlamalıydı.

Sımsıkı kapattığı gözlerinden yaşlar efendisinin pantolonuna damladı.  
" Ben.. Yapamıyorum." dedi kısık sesiyle. " Arkam.. Çok fazla ağrıyor. Dedi en sonunda kendine hakim olamadan ve hüngür hüngür seslice sevdiği adamın kucağında ağladı." Çok fazla acıyor. "

ÇAAT!

Baekhyun bileklerindeki zincirlerin kırılma sesini duydu ve serbest kalan bilekleri ile ıslak gözleriyle efendisine baktı.

Efendisinin gözlerinde bir şeyler gördü.

Islaklık? Kızgınlık?

Chanyeol penisini pantolonunun içine soktu ve fermuarını çekti. Baekhyun büyüttüğü gözleriyle kıpırdamadan efendisini izliyordu.

Chanyeol yataktan kalktığı gibi kabanını aldı ve kaçarcasına odadan çıktı.

🌱🌱🌱

Baekhyun, odasındaki banyoya girdi ve soğuk suyu açarak ayakta dikildi. Soğuk su ilk önce saçlarına ve sonra bütün bedenine yayılıp titremesine neden oldu.

"HOH."

Elini duvara koydu ve alnınıda elinin üstüne koyarak gözlerini kapattı.

Çok soğuk.

Bir süre öyle soğuk suyun altında bekledi ve az önceki olanları düşündü.

Elini duvardan çekti ve alnını soğuk fayansa yasladı. Gözlerini titrekçe açtı.

Onu düşünmeden duramadı.

Elini hâlâ sert duran penisine götürdü.

"Efendim." İnledi.

Yavaşça dizleri üzerine düştü. Efendisini düşünerek kendini rahatlatıyordu. Onu düşünmeden duramadı. Durduramıyordu kendisini. Hiç böyle bir şey yapacağını düşünmezdi. 

Diğer elini fayanstan çekti ve arkasına götürerek ıslak parmaklarından iki tanesini içine soktu. 

"Haa.."

Duvarların ses geçirmemesi ilk defa işine geliyordu. Eğer efendisini düşünerek kendini tahmin ettiğini, diğer hizmetliler öğrenseydi başına neler gelirdi bilemiyordu.

"Sıcacık."

Zevkten bedeni titriyordu. Ağzını kapatamıyor, boğuk inlemeler dökülüyordu ince dudaklarından. Islak gözlerini açtı. Hiçbir şey göremiyordu ama zevkten bunun farkında değildi.

"Efendim."


End file.
